


30 Days in Quarantine.

by XQuarantineX



Category: Dragonball, Kakavege - Fandom
Genre: Bulma - Freeform, Comedy, DBZ, Fluff, Funny, Humour, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Parodyfic, Quarantine, Randomness, Saiyans, Sex Toys, Smut, Truten, Vibrators, dragonball fic, goku - Freeform, kakavege, kakavegeweek, sex robot, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQuarantineX/pseuds/XQuarantineX
Summary: An outbreak of rabbit flu has emerged, causing a total lock down. Goku and Goten are having to stay in quarantine in the capsule corp during the outbreak. Much to Vegeta's displeasure...**Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to any of the characters. All rights are all owned by Toei Animation, shueisha, and Akira Toriyama.**
Relationships: Kakavege - Relationship, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Trunks/Goten
Comments: 38
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

Amongst the usual sounds of soft, rhythmic clattering from the heavy machinery in the lab. There was an obnoxious crackling sound from the old radio, that sat proudly on Bulma's desk. It was becoming obnoxious, over the other sounds she had grown accustomed to. The news reporters voice sounded static from the radio, and echoed the lab. Bulma pursed her lips as she lost her train of thought, and directed her attention to the radio.

'There is a rapid increase in the number of rabbit flu cases affecting a growing number of countries. We are now advising for people to stay at their hom-' the radio made an abrupt crackling and shrill noise, before it cut off to a loud persistent humming sound.

"Just perfect," Bulma sighed and pulled the plug from the radio out of the socket. There had been an outbreak of a virus, that was called rabbit flu. Speculations of where it was sourced was from a man getting too friendly with a rabbit. Of course, these were just speculations. There were other ridiculous claims on how the outbreak had happened. Either way, from what she had gathered- they were now quarantined. Bulma groaned massaging her temples as staff rushed in wearing hazmat suits, and started to frantically disinfect everything. One particular staff shrieked at a speck of dust hovering mid air, and sprayed the air whilst hyperventilating.

Dr.Briefs ambled into the lab, he looked around watching the staff frantically run around the room flailing their arms in panic. Amongst the frantic staff, was his daughter resting her elbows on the desk, continuing to massage her temples. He stepped over one of the staff who was in a fetal position, cradling an empty bottle of disinfectant. He cleared his throat as he approached his daughter, "Bulma, I'm not sure if you heard the news but we-" 

"We're in lockdown," Bulma's eyes rolled skyward. She leaned back on her chair and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. Staff were now moving stuff on her desk to clean, so much for working in peace.

"I believe Trunks still has his friend over, he will need to-" before he could finish his sentence, Bulma cut in again.

"Stay with us, I'll give Chi-Chi a call," she reached for her phone inside her pocket of her lab coat. Just what she needed, two teenagers who would most likely whine how fed up they are. Which was funny in a way considering they been spending most the day gaming. Guaranteed, soon as it's mentioned they are in quarantine, their initial reaction will be how many games they can catch up on. Soon as they've spent a few more hours of gaming, they will then start to whine how bored they are. Thus a never ending cycle of two teens finding a distraction for short period, before whining they are bored again, and hungry too.

"You are getting good at this mind reading stuff," her father acknowledged whilst stroking his chin and turned to leave the lab, "Must get it from her mother," he mumbled to himself in great astonishment.

Bulma rushed out the lab and started to dial Chi-Chi's number. As she strolled into the reception area there were a small huddle of staff expressing their concerns about the lock down to the receptionist. "It's okay, I have plenty of bedding for you all. I'm sure it won't be for long," she reassured them and gestured them towards her parents who were offering the staff some ice tea and spare blankets. Soon as the staff all rushed towards her parents, she went back to dialling Chi-Chi's number. Just as she assumed nothing else could possibly go wrong, Goku approached her and tapped her shoulder, "Goku?!" she gasped and dropped her phone. 

Goku caught the phone mid air and handed it back to Bulma who was stood with mouth ajar. "Hey, Chi-Chi sent me here to collect Goten as he wasn't answering her calls," he furrowed looking around at the staff rushing around in hazmat suits, there was even one rocking back and forth in the corner chanting some incoherent sentences. Such a peculiar sight, he shook his head averting his attention back on Bulma, "Why is everyone looking so worried?"

Bulma widened her eyes at the perplexed look etched on Goku's face, "Have you not been paying attention to the news?"

"Uh...I don't really watch tv," he tittered and scratched the back of his head.

There was a loud smack sound as Bulma's hand connected with her forehead, she groaned shaking her head in disbelief. Of course he wouldn't of paid much attention, she glanced back at her friends slight nervous grin, "there's a pandemic going on, we are in lock down. Meaning you are now having to stay here for the time being."

"For how long?"

"For as long as it takes," she sighed and glanced at her phone, "I best let Chi-Chi know that both you and Goten are staying here for the time being."

"She's not going to like that," Goku smiled nervously.

"She doesn't really have a-" she paused and narrowed her eyes on the red flask Goku was holding, she hadn't noticed it till it had caught the natural light and glinted. "Goku, why are you holding a flask?"

Goku glanced down at the flask he was holding and shrugged, "I'm not sure, Chi-Chi said something about 'being a flask' and it didn't really make sense to me either,"he tittered placing the flask on the reception desk, "I actually went into the hospital on my way to here, and borrowed one of their flasks. It did seem pretty busy in there," he raised a brow, and glanced at the ceiling whilst tapping his chin with his index finger.

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose and started to call Chi-Chi. Soon as she heard Chi-Chi answer, she let out an audible gulp and smiled nervously, "Heeeey, so um... I'm not sure if you heard the news but-"

"Great, they are both having to stay at yours for the time being," Chi-Chi huffed on the other end of the line.

"Yeah," she giggled slightly.

"This is just great, you know I told him to put a mask on before leaving the house. The idiot just smiled and waved at me, I don't think he was even listening to me!"

Bulma glanced over at Goku who was stood leaning against the desk frowning at the flask, "I think there's a possibility he may of misheard what you had said."

"Just typical!-" Chi-Chi started to rant, whilst throwing in some insults and some other words that Bulma couldn't quite work out. It was safe to say- she was pissed.

Bulma started to walk out the reception whilst smiling nervously as Chi-Chi continued to rant down the other end of the phone. 

More staff rushed into the reception in a cleaning frenzy, Vegeta sauntered into the room looking around in bewilderment. His eyes locked into Goku's who smiled over at him, it was that moment he was debating if he should pretend he hadn't acknowledge him there. Just as he was about to turn around and walk away, Goku called him over. He gritted his teeth and reluctantly turned round to face him.

"Hey, looks like I'll be staying here with you guys for a while," Goku smiled widely.

Vegeta blinked and gaped, his brow twitched unsure how to respond. Was this some cruel joke? please don't say his brat was also-

"Oh yeah, and Goten is here too."

"Dammit!" Vegeta clenched his fist, he glanced over at the staff cleaning every crevice in the area. "Does this have to do with you?!" he raised his brow at Goku whilst pointing at the staff scrubbing the floors vigorously.

"W-what.." Goku cocked his head to the side and glanced at the staff, before directing his attention back on Vegeta. "No, it's to do with this lock down thing.."

"Lock down thing?" Vegeta retorted whilst crossing his arms.

"Y-eah, something to do with some pandemic," Goku shrugged and smiled, "So, how ya feelin?"

Vegeta clenched his jaw, and gave Goku a tight lipped smile. "You know, I get so emotional when you're not around-"

"Aw tha-"

"And that emotion is called happiness," Vegeta smirked at Goku's surprised reaction.

Goku crossed his arms and let out a light chuckle, he glanced over at one of the staff placing the flask inside a zip lock bag. Damn, these staff really are taking this pretty serious.

"Goku, Chi-Chi wants to talk to you," Bulma called out holding out the phone, whilst covering her ear, for Chi-Chi was still ranting down the line.

Goku smiled nervously, and watched Vegeta stroll off till the distance obscured him. He glanced back at Bulma rushing towards him with the phone in her hand. He could just about hear Chi-Chi shrieking down the line. One of the staff dragged a mop bucket in front of him, he tucked his hands behind his back and whistled knocking the bucket over. Whilst everyone was distracted by the spillage, he quickly ran off to catch up with Vegeta.

Vegeta groaned as he could hear footsteps rushing towards him, he didn't even have to look to know exactly who it was. "Off is the general direction in which I wish you would fuck!" he snarled making a quick glance over his shoulder.

Goku paused as they were both stood outside the gravity chamber, he rubbed the back of his head and grinned "hey, is that the direction you are going?"

Vegeta grunted as he reluctantly stepped aside allowing Goku to walk in first. This lock down was certainly going to be eventful...


	2. Chapter 2

The second day of being in quarantine, and already the two teenagers were fed up. Slumped on the floor, Goten unlocked his phone for the hundredth time and sighed. Despite there being notifications from his mother and friends, there just wasn't anything to do or even look at. His attention moved over to his friend pacing the length of the room with a sombre expression. They hadn't long played Mario kart which didn't end well, as Trunks flung his controller across the room in rage accusing the game of being 'rigged'. Simply because Goten managed to beat him last second thanks to the blue shell - just who would put that in the game, bastards. Goten suppressed his laugh as Trunks began flailing his arms whilst cussing to himself. He found the seventeen year old adorable whenever he went off in a rant over something like a game. Usually he'd just sit back and wait for Trunks to calm himself down before suggesting something else for them to do. But he was so bored now, and he lost count how many times Trunks paced back and forth in front of him. He pressed his lips together whilst he studied the now vacant expression on his friends face.

"What's wrong Trunks?" he asked calmly, bracing himself for a flippant response.

Trunks stopped pacing the room and glanced back at his friend, "I feel apathetic," he sighed and shoved his hands in his trouser pockets.

Goten blinked in confusion and rubbed the back of his neck. As Trunks glanced back at him expecting some sort of reaction from him at least, he leaned forward cupping his hands together. "I don't think your pathetic," he shrugged and smiled up at his friend.

Pursing his lips, he raised his brows at his friend who continued to smile at him. Damn was it difficult to stay annoyed at the dolt. "Thanks?"

"It's no problem," Goten beamed, slowly he stood up taking a stretch whilst glancing around the room. The pair certainly made a mess. 

Games spaced out on the floor close to the tv, clothes just strewn about the place, empty pizza boxes and plates next to the beds. Hell, if they had made such mess at his place his mother would of threatened to throw it all in the trash if they didn't pick it up. Of course she usually would of just cleaned round them whilst muttering insults about teenagers being sloths. Still, she did throw in the threats in hope it would cause them both to tidy up after themselves. Trunks didn't need to worry about it as such, as they had cleaners come in to clean up after them. His parents weren't that strict on him when it came to tidying up after himself, that was one thing Goten was envious of. 

Goten rubbed his palms together, trying to think what the two could do. He glanced over at Trunks who was scrolling through his phone, "hey, maybe we should look around the place?"

Trunks furrowed his brows at him, why on earth would he want to look around his own home. "that's stupid," he tsked and crossed his arms.

"Well I mean...we haven't explored the bedrooms?" Goten shrugged with a nervous grin on his face.

Looking around his room then back at his friend, he shrugged back with a short sigh. Not like he could suggest anything else. "Alright, but we leave my sisters room. Cos I don't wana deal with her when she's eventually allowed back home after this quarantine." 

Goten nodded his head in agreement. The two strolled along the corridors, having a quick look around the rooms. Suppose it was one way to kill off boredom. Although, they were already walking with their shoulders hunched. There just wasn't anything entertaining to do. Never mind the amount of games, consoles and other entertainment Trunks had. There was simply nothing there for them. It was till they came across Trunks parents room, the two exchanged a look of uncertainty if they should go in and look around or not. 

"Hm, maybe we should leave this one out," Trunks tapped his finger against his chin, narrowing his eyes on the door that was slightly ajar. "Then again, we are only going for a quick look right? I've always been curious what they had hidden in there."

"What you waiting for?" Goten grinned as he pushed the door open. 

The two tip toed in whilst looking around, ensuring no one else were around. You wouldn't think the two were sixteen and seventeen as they snickered to themselves, sneaking into the bedroom. 

Goten gaped at the size of the bedroom, just why would adults need such a large room that they only sleep in? They had no consoles or anything entertaining in the room, from what he could see. His attention moved towards Trunks falling backwards from the dresser. Trunks jaw looked as though it was about to unhinge as blood slowly drained from his face. 

Goten approached Trunks from behind and gently placed his hand on Trunks shoulder. His brows knitted together as he tried to decipher Trunks incoherent babbling. Something to do with the drawers was all that Goten could muster from the babbling. "What's the matter?"

"I-I thought my old gameboy was...but it wasn't ...I...why...just why?" Trunks buried his face in his hands and whined as Goten tried to console him. No amount of comfort was ever going to clear away what he had seen, the damage was already done, now permanently in the back of his mind.

Curious as to what his friend had seen inside the dresser, Goten sauntered towards them whilst casually glancing back at his friend, who was shaking his head frantically at him. Was it really that bad that his friend was now practically crawling towards him, to stop him from looking inside?

"It can't be tha-" Goten's eyes widened as he opened the drawer. There presented in front of him, all neatly placed in different shapes, sizes, and colours, were some interesting sex toys. "Oh..." he raised his brows in astonishment at just how many there were. 

"Close it, close it!" Trunks exclaimed whilst shielding his eyes away from further mental scarring.

"Hey, how come most of this is in your fathers drawer?" Goten inquired whilst he continued to inspect the toys, ignoring his friends whines in protest.

"You are asking me that as if I'm suppose to know?" Trunks scrunched his face up in grimace, watching his friend looking at his parents toys in awe.

"What's this?" Goten asked as he brought out a thick rippled black ring, that had what looked like a handle attached to it. Bringing the object closer to his face to inspect it further, he found a small rubber button on the side of the handle. He pressed the button in and instantly the ring had powerful vibrations.

"Give me that," Trunks swiped the vibrating ring from Goten's hand, and narrowed his eyes on it. "Must be a back massager," he turned the ring off and placed it back in the drawer, glancing away from the other objects in the drawer.

"Really?" Goten blinked with his mouth slightly gaped.

"It makes sense cos my mom always complains about how bad her back is, and how much she needs a back massage." Trunks tucked one hand inside his trouser pocket, waiting for his friend to finish looking at the collection of toys.

"Makes sense," Goten shrugged whilst scrunching his brows at the different vibrators. "For a moment I thought it was some sorta cock ring," he admitted whilst holding one of the bright pink vibrator that had weird rabbit shape sticking out by the handle. 'What a peculiar looking toy' he thought to himself.

"Goten, by the shape and how chunky it is-" he cleared his throat, and raised his brows at his inquisitive friend. "No way does that go on-well you know..." his cheeks started to flush.

"Hey, What if we make these things race down the corridor?" Goten smiled widely at his friend, and held up another vibrator.

Trunks face went crimson, his mouth agape. There his friend was holding two vibrators that were revving like mad. He let out an audible gulp as his friend asked which colour he wanted to place a bet on. Well, this certainly got rid of any boredom the two had. Reluctantly, Trunks gave his friend a curt nod before following him out the bedroom with the loud vibrating toys.

"Alright," Goten smiled at his friend as he crouched down about to set the rampant toys free, "which one do you want to place a bet on?" 

"Uh..." Trunks let out a short titter, his face heated up. Part of him wanted to walk away from this, however his damn curious mind was wanting to know if the grey one would beat the pink one. Simply just by how powerful the grey one was vibrating, it looked close to taking off from Goten's hand. "Th-that one," he pointed at the grey one.

Goten glanced at the grey one that was rotating and vibrating like crazy, before glancing back at his friend. "Yeah- this one is really eager to go, Huh?" he snickered. His poor friend looked as though he was going to die there on the spot.

"Just hurry up before someone spots us!" Trunks snarled and shook his head at his snickering friend. 

"Okay, On the count of three-" Goten held the vibrators horizontally on the floor, keeping his hand firmly on top to stop them from galloping away. "One....two...."

"Just let them go now Goten!"

Goten released his hands from the vibrators and watched as they leaped, and revved down the corridor. Trunks started to chuckle following the toys with his friend, and watched as staff had jumped out the way. The toys were having a field day, buzzing their way past people with shocked expressions. 

Their laughter soon stopped as they spotted their fathers walking towards their direction. The pair exchanged a nervous look and quickly ran off towards Trunks bedroom. It was too late to pick up the toys, the toys were already making their way towards their fathers, and like hell were they willing to witness their fathers reactions. As funny as it may be to witness, they didn't want to explain why there were two vibrators racing down the corridor. Their reasoning of being bored would perhaps not suffice.

——————————-

Vegeta raised a brow watching staff leaping out the way, for a second he could only assume the lot were still freaking out about any spec of dust. It was till he felt something hit his foot that caused his eyes to widen. There was his wife's grey vibrator casually revving against his foot. He cleared his throat as all the staff glanced back at him and watched him pick the toy up and turn it off. There was a buzzing sound heard behind him, that caused him to slowly turn around and gape at the pink toy buzzing by Goku's feet.

Goku glanced down at the vibrator and quickly picked it up whilst furrowing his brows. "Hey Vegeta, what's this?...it kinda looks like a-"

"Give me that!" Vegeta snarled snatching the pink vibrator from Goku's hand. His face started to turn crimson as everyone looked back at him holding the two vibrators. Just as he tried to compose himself to start walking ahead, Bulma walked down the corridor and froze.

"W-What are you doing with them?!" She shrieked seeing Goku stood next to Vegeta holding the toys. 

"Oh, we were just on our way to do some training and then saw these and-" Goku was elbowed in the gut causing him to gasp and frown at Vegeta.

"Not helping." Vegeta snarled through his teeth whilst keeping his attention on Bulma who's cheeks were starting to flush. Just what he needed this afternoon, reluctantly agreeing to doing some training with a moron, and now stood opposite his wife holding her vibrators in each hand. 

"Gee guys, if you're wanting to experiment you only have to ask, I'd provide you with your own stuff than you having to search through mine." Bulma crossed her arms and giggled at Goku's confused expression, whilst Vegeta froze with a crimson face unsure on how to react.

"If you don't mind, you can have these back," Vegeta calmly gave her a half smile as he approached her and handed her the toys. He then started to storm off whilst muttering insults under his breath. Of course Goku had to follow him, and tapped his shoulder.

"What were those things anyways?" Goku raised his brows as they continued to head towards the gravity room.

"I have neither the time nor the crayons to explain it to you," Vegeta groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, as Goku blinked in bewilderment. He just knew Goku wasn't going to drop it, and if he didn't tell him he probably find other ways to find out himself. 

"Well, you can explain to me after we do some trainin' first," Goku grinned resting his arm over Vegeta's shoulder before being pushed off him. 

Vegeta groaned as Goku continued to follow him, this was his nightmare right now, his cheeks still red from what he just witnessed. And Goku had more questions, mainly why Vegeta's face was all red. If he didn't shut up, he swore he was going to punch the living daylights out of the bastard.

—————

Goten and Trunks were sat on the beds, and slowly caught their breaths, they glanced at each other and started to chuckle. Just what other fun could they find during this quarantine?


	3. Chapter 3

Third day in and Vegeta was already contemplating leaving the place. Who cares if he catches the damn virus. Anything was better than having to deal with the dolt still questioning him about yesterday. The only peace he had got from the bastard was in the shower. But this peace wasn't to last long, soon as he stepped outside the shower Goku was stood there with an inquisitive expression. Vegeta gave Goku a side eyed glare- as if to warn him to not even mention about the toys again. Not that it was going to deter the bastard, he was only going to continue questioning it more. Vegeta grumbled whilst getting dressed, Goku just stood there patiently waiting for him to finish. 

Vegeta sighed soon as Goku smiled broadly at him. "Kakarot I swear if you even-" unfortunately the halfwit didn't give him a chance to complete what he was going to say. 

"So, you still haven't told me what those toys were?" Goku tittered and rubbed the back of his head.

"Dammit!" Vegeta gripped the bridge of his nose and let out a groan. Reluctantly he looked back at Goku and groaned some more in annoyance as the idiot looked at him with a pensive expression. "That's exactly what they are, toys!" His cheeks started to glow crimson, oh this was not the kind of conversation he wanted with the naive clown.

Goku blinked in astonishment and cocked his head to the side whilst stroking his chin, "Huh-I don't remember seeing Gohan or Goten playing with any of those before..."

Vegeta froze for a second, his jaw threatening to unhinge from such statement. Surely he must be joking?- and yet, the seriousness etched on Goku's face stated otherwise. He facepalmed and slowly ran his hand down his face, as Goku proceeded to go through short list of toys his sons had played with. "No you idiot, they are for adults!"

Again, Goku blinked in astonishment and crossed his arms. "Adult toys huh?....they don't look that fun to me," he pursed his lips and scrunched his brows together, as though deep in thought.

Not wanting to carry on such a discussion, Vegeta sighed and shook his head at the dimwit. Soon as he saw Goku open his mouth with yet another question, Vegeta quickly cut in, "They go up your ass!" he growled and watched Goku's face contort into bewilderment. Knowing that look oh so well, Vegeta anticipated for the next question whilst silently cussing to himself. 

"How does that work?" Goku asked with a sparkle of curiosity in his eyes.

Vegeta pursed his lips giving Goku a vacant expression, whilst screaming internally. Usually in this instance he'd advise against the fool creating life, however it was rather too late. Well, least one of his sons had more brain cells, shame it can't be said for the other. He groaned in despair as Goku repeated his question, "If you do not stop with these questions, I'll shove one up your ass!"

Goku glanced at his rear end from over his shoulder, then directed his attention back on Vegeta with a puzzled expression. "Could you show me how that works?"

Oh my fuckery, was he being serious right now? Vegeta could feel a vein pulse in his temple and started to massage the area, "Kakarot...why would I even want to show you how it works, it's rather-"

Not allowing Vegeta to finish, Goku cut in, "I mean, I can't understand what sorta fun it is to shove something up where you poop out of- but if you and Bulma use them the-"

"I do no such thing!" Vegeta cut in, his face went deep shade of red.

"Everything okay Vegeta?...you've gone red..." Goku cocked his head to the side whilst raising his brows.

Vegeta snapped his head to the side to avoid Goku's glance. "You have the subtlety of a brick, and the depth of a shot glass." he scoffed.

"You seem slightly pissed, was it something I said?" Goku rested a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta glanced down at the hand rested on his shoulder before tapping it away. "You are infuriating!"he snarled and marched towards the library whilst muttering insults as Goku followed him. Of course the clown would follow him, that's all the bastard has done since the quarantine commenced. He glowered at the staff who were frantically cleaning around the area, they all stepped aside allowing him to walk past and approach the bookshelf. He trailed his fingers along the books, looking for one specific book. Soon as he found it he smirked and glanced over his shoulder at Goku, "here," he threw a sex ed book at him "don't worry, it has diagrams that are simple to follow, even for your moronic brain." that should keep the muttonhead entertained for a short period. He started to walk away and pushed Goku back who was about to follow him again. "Oh no, you can stay here and give me a break, you bastard!" he snarled before running off. Fuck this, he needed to recover from such embarrassment.

Goku scrunched his face and watched as the staff all shrugged and proceeded to clean again. He sat down and sighed, "What's gotten into him?" he asked himself whilst opening the book, his eyes widened then narrowed on one particular page "huh," he tilted the book and brought it closer to his face, "this doesn't explain anything , they aren't using toys."

\-------------

Meanwhile, Trunks was sprawled out on his bed scrolling through his phone whilst humming to himself. He wasn't sure where Goten had disappeared to, last he heard he was going to the bathroom. That was over an hour ago, either Goten is really badly constipated, or he has wandered off somewhere. Either way, Trunks was actually enjoying the peace. He had realised the things he had taken for granted, which is impressive considering its only been three days so far. Things he enjoyed to do at his own leisure such as - masturbating, he hasn't been able to do since Goten has been staying over. Perhaps he could sneak a little tug whilst his friend wasn't around? He drew his bottom lip between his teeth and glanced at his bedroom door. It's a little too risky, what if Goten was to walk in? Oh...the thought of his friend walking in almost catching him pleasuring himself. He could feel himself get hard at the thought. Getting himself ready for self gratification, he quickly searched through some porn videos and slowly trailed his hand down into his pants. He palmed his hand around his cock and started to do slow firm strokes, whilst watching a particular video of a man riding a dildo. It was so hot, watching that tight ass sink down that long thick rubber dildo. He was starting to imagine it was his cock this man was riding, and already was that causing his heart rate to soar. He broke out in sweat as he stroked himself faster, his legs twitched and he bit back a moan. Just as he was near to his release his bedroom door was kicked wide open. His eyes widened in sheer horror as he couldn't hold back. Thick ropes of cum shot mid air covering his hand and stomach as Goten stood gaping at him.

"Wow Trunks, if you were going to do that you could of done what I did...and use the bathroom." Goten chuckled at his friend who was rendered speechless. "Anyway, I found this prank book and I'm thinking...we should prank our dads." Goten grinned holding out the prank book. This was all whilst the porn video was still playing in the background and Trunks simply looking back at him unable to articulate a response.


	4. Chapter 4

After a lengthy deliberation, Trunks agreed to help Goten prank their fathers. He was grateful that Goten didn't mention the incident where he had wandered in on him masturbating the other day. Although he nevertheless felt embarrassed about the entire situation, and was astounded by Goten's unfazed reaction to the fact he was jerking off to gay pornography. There he was stood outside the gravity chamber pressing his lips together as guilt deluged his mind, damn guilty conscience the spoil of all things fun. 

Goten waved his hand in front of Trunks face with a broadened grin, "What's the matter, Trunks?"

Trunks shoved his friend's hand out the way of his face and exhaled, "I'm feeling regrets doing this, you know my dad will not react well to this." He glanced back at his friend who kept a widened grin. Obviously Goten wasn't feeling any sort of guilt or nervousness as he was.Either that or he was doing a decent job at disguising those emotions.

"Which makes it more funny," Goten nudged Trunks playfully in the arm and sneered.

"I guess," Trunks shrugged and bit his lip as they walked away from the gravity chamber.His friend is right, watching his father blow a fuse was- hilarious. However, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of his father's wrath.

"All right, so soon as they have set the gravity the net will fall with the balloons, right?" Goten snickered and rubbed his palms together whilst peering over his shoulder at the gravity chamber. 

"Yep," trunks nodded and chuckled a little, they had spent ages setting the prank up, particularly as it took some time trying to get the right consistency of the slime. He couldn't help but marvel at his friend for such a marvelous scheme.

"Man we are geniuses," he held out his hand for a high-five and frowned as Trunks strode past him.

"And also soon to be dead," Trunks pursed his lips tucking his hands in his pockets. He was mentally preparing his will - if this virus wasn't going to kill them his father certainly would.

Goten caught up with Trunks, a playful smirk formed on his face "Worth it," he chuckled patting Trunks on the shoulder

The two sauntered down the corridor chuckling among themselves. Being quarantined with your friend isn't such a terrible thing after all. Their laughing instantly halted as they realized Bulma stood with her arms crossed giving the two a stern look. Oh crap, they've been caught abort mission...

"Just what are you boys up to?" Bulma asked, her foot tapping the floor as she awaited their response.

"Nothing," the boys immediately responded in unity with a small bead a sweat appearing above their brows. They forced a smile as she stepped forward, glancing at the two whilst maintaining a stern expression.

"Have you overlooked the fact I got cameras equipped in this place?"

"Uh..." The two teens gulped and exchanged a nervous titter, they both looked back at Bulma and rubbed the back of their heads. Fuck, how could Trunks forget there's cameras around their home. That was certainly an overlook on his part, boy did he feel so stupid to not even take the CCTV's into consideration when pulling these genius pranks. Those hours spent setting it up has gone to waste due to his negligence. 

The stern expression on Bulma's face diminished as she uncrossed her arms, "Your father will freak, it's so going to be worth watching," she grinned and rubbed her palms together.

Observing his mother's reaction and the fact she too knew his father would not react well made Trunks feel more apprehensive "Yeah this is a terrible idea Maybe we should- " 

Bulma cut in before Trunks has the chance to finish what he was about to say. "Hold on, if your father wants to have a go at you two then he has to go through me first. It'll be fine, and a laugh too," she giggled at the boys gaping at her.

Goten leaned into Trunks whilst raising his brows at his friends mother in astonishment , "I can't believe your mom is encouraging us," he said in awe.

"Hey, since we are in quarantine together doesn't mean we can't have a laugh along the way." Bulma grinned and gestured for the boys to follow her. The two followed her into the lab that was more quiet than usual even with the machinery running around them. She brought them in front of the larger monitor displaying images of around the building and provided them a chair each. "Touch nothing, I'm just getting some popcorn," she gave them both a strict stare and dashed out the lab.

Trunks felt more nervous as he noticed their dads on one image heading towards the gravity chamber, his eyes followed them as the image jumped to another section. Goten was leaning forward with a mischievous grin and gave Trunks a playful nudge. Suspense was rising as they kept their eyes fixed on the screen, a collective sigh of exasperation from them both as the screen flipped to Bulma in the kitchen. Great, they were going to miss the prank unfold now. Trunks was about to switch the image back onto their fathers till Goten held his hand back and pointed at the screen. He forgot that they had swapped the sugar with salt earlier and there his mother was, the unsuspected victim, adding what she considered being sugar to her coffee. Shortly as she took a sip they watched in amusement as her face contorted with grimace, the two almost fell from their chairs as they burst out laughing. They had quickly composed themselves as they watched her slam the cup down on the counter whilst glaring up at the camera. 

"She's going to kill us," Goten gulped and slumped down on his chair.

The two anxiously watched her storm towards the direction of the lab with a bowl of popcorn, before the screen switched back to their dads stood outside the gravity chamber.

————————-

Goku followed Vegeta into the room whilst pointing his index fingers together. "So, I was looking at that book you gave me."

"Oh no," Vegeta groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew what the twit would say next. Why was he even putting up with this bullfuckery? He sighed as Goku went on about said book.

"They weren't even using toys, so that really didn't hel- "before Goku had the chance to complete his sentence, Vegeta had ignored him turning the gravity on causing the net with balloons filled with slime to drop on-top of them covering them both head to toe with green slime. The two were knocked over, tangled in the netting and slime dripping from them. Goku peered down at Vegeta who was now under him and chuckled, "man, that was unexpected, huh?"

"Just- get off me you imbecile!" Vegeta scoffed as pent-up rage built inside, he growled as Goku was doing his best to get them both untangled only to entangle the two up further. 

——————-

Trunks and Goten were practically on the floor at this point, their sides aching from all the hilarity. Their laughter soon diminished as they heard a deafening blast that shook the place and distorted the cameras. 

Bulma leaned back on her chair with a neutral expression, "I'm not fixing that." She rolled her eyes as she could hear Vegeta roaring out many colourful words.

Trunks and Goten glanced back at each other and started to break into a laughing fit again, all whilst staff were running towards the chamber with hazmat suits on and a fire extinguisher.


	5. Chapter 5

Five torturous days so far with the dimwit who kept following him around the place like a lost lamb. Vegeta grumbled, ambling around the garden thanks to Bulma who declined to fix the gravity chamber after he blew it up. The sheer nerve of some people refusing to fix his mess. If that wasn't bad enough, he had Goku striding alongside him with an extended grin waiting for Vegeta to explain how sex toys work. Vegeta was contemplating on showing him some images on the internet but concluded it was best not to mentally traumatize a man who is smart as a stick. All morning he had the half-wit follow him with the loathsome grin that he wouldn't think twice on punching that naive face. He didn't have a decent cup of coffee without the bastard grinning over at him and inquiring if he would explain how the toys work. And that's not to mention when he tried to have a shower in peace.

Goku pressed his lips and took a step in front of Vegeta. "You know, it's nothin' to get embarrassed about."

Nothing to get embarrassed about? Just who does this grandiose twit think he is? "I'm not embarrassed," he declared whilst avoiding eye contact. 

"Ya sure fooled me," he tittered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why don't you ask your wife about how the toys work instead of pestering me all the time?!"

There was an awkward pause between the two as Goku blinked and gulped. And started to press his index fingers together. 

"I Uh...sorta did, but she kinda went silent on the other end of the phone. She doesn't really like to talk about things like that you see," Goku said. The corner of his lip twitched as his cheeks flushed crimson.

"Like what? ... intercourse?" Vegeta jeered, he could see the bemused expression on Goku's face that induced him to grunt and squeeze the bridge of his nose "You know- coitus?... fornication?." he exhaled and rolled his eyes as Goku gave him an idle expression, he could see the wheel was turning but the hamster was dead. His face heated as Goku just remained silent, giving him that same vacant smile, trying to process the words. It was like talking to a toddler half the time with this dolt. "Basically — sex?"

"Oh," Goku blinked and let out a short nervous laugh before composing himself, "yes and no..." 

Vegeta scrunched his nose up, just what sort of answer was that? Not prepared to ask Goku to elaborate, he pushed Goku aside whilst giving him a dismissive wave. "Sounds like a private matter that you two need to discuss more on," he sighed and walked way, he clenched his jaw as he could hear the bastards footsteps from behind him. "Quit following me!"

"But Vegeta I'm bored there isn't anything fun to do around here, and besides... you still haven't- "he gasped as Vegeta covered his mouth whilst giving him a quelled look.

"Don't Kakarot, just don't say what I think you are about to say. I am not here to baby you and educate how such toys work, I am not here to listen to whatever nonsense that gushes out your mouth. Now- I will withdraw my hand and you will remain silent, do I make myself clear?!" 

Vegeta smirked as Goku gave him a blunt nod. He moved his hand and proceeded to saunter along the garden whilst Goku followed a short-distance behind and pulled faces at him. If it wasn't bad enough their brats pulled such a prank on them, he was having to deal with a man child querying how sex toys work. Although this first time using them he was just as inquisitive, not that he'd openly admit that, of course. As much as he had enjoyed sex, oh how he preferred being fucked, and thankfully Bulma was more than willing to help him discover alternative means of immense gratification. His face heated just at the crude thoughts whirling in his mind. He cleared away such filthy thoughts as he heard a sneeze that caused him stop and stare around in dread. It wasn't from the fool behind him. Oh no, this sneeze sounded somewhere ahead. Another loud sneeze directed him towards Bulma's father stood by the pond. Goku looked at Vegeta funny perhaps wondering why he halted. He ambled on forwards and was immediately yanked backwards.

"You idiot don't go any closer," Vegeta barked at him and glanced back at Dr.Briefs blowing his nose. "Poor bastard."

Goku furrowed his brows and glanced over at the same direction as Vegeta, the two observed the way Bulma's father sneeze and seemed unfazed by it. "What is it Vegeta?"

Vegeta pursed his lips watching the primitive man stood there oblivious to the fact he was displaying symptoms of rabbit flu. After careful thoughts, he pressed his lips together and tapped Goku on the shoulder. "We're going to have to kill him." 

"W-what?!" Goku shrieked and received a heavy smack across his skull.

"Lower your voice you idiot, this isn't an easy decision I am making here. But if he wanders around sneezing like that, everyone will get infected."

Goku frowned at Vegeta then glimpsed back at Dr. Briefs, with a sigh he crossed his arms and stared back at Vegeta. "Is that really necessary Vegeta?"

"Are you questioning my logic?" Vegeta quirked a brow and folded his arms.

"I don't know Vegeta, just seems a bit extreme ya know?"

Not liking the fact he was being questioned for his idea was brilliant, fool proof just all around genius that no other would come up with a solution. Vegeta gritted his teeth and was about to say something till he received a pat on his shoulder. He pivoted to the side to see his son smiling anxiously at him.

"Mom sent me over to ask you and Goku to help with cleaning the chamber." Trunks gulped and took a small step backward as Vegeta scowled at him.

"Why should we help you bastards clean up the mess you caused?.. besides we have more depressing matters right now." Vegeta scoffed and peered over at Dr. Briefs sneezing again.

Trunks raised his brows and glanced over at his grandfather, then back at his dad. "What's wrong?"

"Son, we are having to kill your grandfather."

"What... w-why?"

"See Vegeta, even Trunks thinks this is a terrible idea." Goku uncrossed his arms and frowned.

Vegeta glared over at Goku, how dare the bastard insult his brilliant plan. He'd be thanking him later when he has save the whole building from being infected and possibly die. With a sharp exhaled Vegeta rested his hands on his sons shoulder with a forced smile. "Look son, he has had his time-"

Trunks shoved his fathers hands off him and shook his head "dad please we can't kill my grandfather.."

"We have no other option," Vegeta sighed and pulled Goku back as he was about to stroll on ahead to speak to Dr. Briefs. "Stay put moron" he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sure we do, I'll just go fetch mom and-" Trunks was cut off by his dad holding out his hand and shaking his head at him.

"It's too late, he's already sneezing. You don't have to watch, but I want you to fetch a body bag."

Trunks started to sob as he heard his grandfather sneeze again, "we can't do this."

"Just quit being a pussy and go fetch me a body bag for crying out loud." Vegeta growled at his son. 

Trunks nodded reluctantly and rushed off to get a body bag. Vegeta rubbed his temples and looked at Goku, in order for such plan to work he'd need to ensure Goku followed simple instructions. 

"Kakarot, you are going to distract him."

Goku cocked his head to the side with a pensive look, "how?"

"Just go up and have a conversation with him, I'll ensure the death will be instantaneous."

"Bulma is gonna be pissed with us."

"Tch, I'll deal with that," Vegeta smiled over at Trunks carrying a body bag whilst still sobbing, he had Goten behind him with his hands tucked in his pockets. "Okay, Kakarot go and speak to him now ensure to keep a distance between you both."

Goku sighed and strolled towards Dr. Briefs, "hey..." he tittered and glanced back at Vegeta who was gradually sneaking up behind the oblivious victim. He inhaled as Vegeta made hand signals, encouraging him to continue talking whilst Goten was consoling Trunks. "Oh boy," he gulped and smiled at Dr. Briefs who swiveled around, glancing back at him. 

"Oh hey Goku, what are you up to today then?" Dr. Briefs asked before sneezing.

Goku recoiled and tittered whilst scratching his head. "Uh... so I've been asked to distract you."

"Distract me from what?"

Goku watched as Vegeta got closer and gave him a curt nod, "um... so you- "he was cut off by the cat sneezing on Dr.Briefs shoulder. "Not the cat too," Goku whimpered and gave the cat an apologetic look.

"Sorry Goku, it's these damn allergies," Dr.Briefs rubbed his nose and raised his brows at Goku's astonished expression. "What's wrong?" He asked and spun to see Vegeta gaping at him as he was about to blast him in the back. "Oh hey Vegeta, hey... what's the boys doing holding one of the body bags?"

Vegeta opened and closed his mouth in shock. He glanced over at Trunks hinting for him and Goten to quickly leave. 

"Hey Vegeta, we don't need to kill him after all... it's just allergies, boy is this an awkward misunderstanding." Goku chuckled.

Dr. Briefs knitted his brows together and stroked his chin confused, "Sorry- what?"

That was Vegeta's cue to run like fuck out of there, and off he fled, leaving Goku stood next to the perplexed man. 

"Hey uh, you don't happen to know how sex toys work do you?" Goku asked in a serious tone.

Dr.Briefs didn't have an answer, he was busy processing what was just said. 

"Ah man, maybe you don't know either," Goku scratched the side of his head, "I'll catch up with Vegeta, maybe if I pester him enough he will finally explain it to me. Then I can let you know." Goku waved at Bulma's dazed father and ran off to catch up with Vegeta.


	6. Day 6

"Hey Trunks, I been meaning to ask you somethin'"

Trunks dropped his controller on the floor and let out an audible gulp. Was his friend going to inquire about that incident where he had caught him masturbating? Goten had said nothing for a couple of days after, and he had been waiting anxiously for when Goten would mention it, knowing how curious his friend is.

"W-what is it Goten?" Trunks answered hesitantly as a nervous bead of sweat formed on the side of his head.

Goten paused the game and looked directly at his now anxious friend, "remember when I walked in on- "

"Oh no," Trunks muttered under his breath and avoided his friend's eye contact.

"Was it Uh... gay porn you were watching?"

Trunks face heated up, he glanced back at his friends inquisitive look and forced a smile. "I'm going to get a drink, you—you wanting anything?" his voice cracked as he asked. Oh, how he knew if he tried to avert the question his friend would simply become persistent for an answer. But he didn't want to admit to his friend because he knew it would only lead to further questions he wasn't comfortable on answering.

"I'm good," Goten smiled and pulled out his phone from his pocket, he didn't seem phased by the abrupt subject change as he started to check his notifications.

Trunks bolted out the bedroom in case Goten changed his mind, his heart pounding against his chest. That was a close call. Thankfully Goten was easily distracted with his phone allowing him sufficient time to run like fuck to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water to cool himself down from that embarrassment. As he sprinted towards the kitchen he witnessed his dad stood there grasping for something in one of the cupboards, Trunks eyes widened in sheer terror as he heard his father sneeze. His heart plummeted, he knew what he had to do, but first — he needed to get some moral support. He dashed back into his room fighting back his tears and glanced back at his friend who was scrolling through his phone with boredom inscribed on his face. 

"I'm going to have to kill my father!" Trunks blurted.

Goten's face contorted in confusion, he tucked his phone away and glanced back at Trunks who was leaning against the door with his hand splayed across his chest. "Why? — You told him you watch gay porn?... that's a bit over the top Trunks." 

"No Goten, he sneezed!"

"So? People around here sneeze often especially when their name is mentioned when they aren't around."

Trunks pressed his lips together, Goten had a point however this was a serious matter, a life or death situation that can't be taken lightly. He sighed and paced his room, "My father told me if anyone showed any signs of the virus to eradicate them to avoid it spreading." He brooded and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear as he darted his attention back at Goten.

“Oh, well that makes sense I guess." Goten shrugged and rose to his feet.  
-

Goten followed Trunks towards the kitchen. They both looked at Vegeta leaning against the counter with a mug of coffee whilst scowling at one of the housemaids walking past him. His scowl trailed towards the two teens staring back at him sheepishly.

“What do you two want?” He jeered at the two before taking a sip of coffee. 

Goten pushed Trunks out in front and gave him the thumbs up. Some great moral support he turned out to be, Trunks rolled his eyes and cleared his throat as he pulled out a kitchen knife from the kitchen drawer beside him. “I'm sorry father,” he strode forward whilst pointing the knife directly at his bemused father.

“If you have come to apologize for your existence, I've already accepted it,” Vegeta shrugged and placed the mug down on the counter. He quirked an eyebrow at his son and folded his arms.

Trunks gasped and dropped the knife as he gaped at his father, “What?”

“What?” Vegeta retorted with a half shrug, he glared at the idiots' brat stood a few feet away from Trunks. For their sakes, they better not be setting up another prank.

"Never mind,” Trunks sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “You told me how we had to kill grandfather when we believed he had the virus. Now you are showing signs, I saw you sneeze in the kitchen."

Soon as Trunks mentioned Vegeta sneezing in the kitchen, a buzzer went off and a crowd of staff with hazmat suits rushed in flailing their arms in trepidation as they frantically started to clean around the kitchen. One shrieked and sprayed disinfectant on Vegeta and the two teens before hiding behind a trash can.

“For crying out loud!” Vegeta growled and slammed his fist down on the counter, he gave them all a subdued look “I dropped some pepper and that's what caused me to sneeze!”

Trunks exchanged a dumbfounded expression with Goten then back at his father. “So… I don't have to kill you then?”

Goten tiptoed forward and tapped his friend on the back, “Wait how do we know he's just telling you that so you don't kill him?”

Vegeta clicked his tongue and clasped his hands together, the fact his son would try to murder him with a kitchen knife humored him. “You know, I don't know if I should be insulted or impressed at the fact you are more than willing to kill me than opposed to killing your grandfather? Perhaps I should feel both.” He grinned at his son and shook his head at him. Bless the bastard for trying.

Unaware of the current situation, Goku sauntered into the kitchen with a broadened grin. “Hey Vegeta-” his eyes darted at Goten and Trunks who let out a hesitant titter as Vegeta kept a glare on them. “Oh hey son what are you and Trunks up to?”

“I'm just being a supportive friend for Trunks as he tried to kill his dad,” Goten tittered and rubbed the back of his head, doing his best to avoid the death glare from Vegeta.

Goku blinked as he tried to process what his son had said, “Oh— “he glanced up at the ceiling and tapped his finger against his lips, he suddenly choked as he finally processed what they said to him. “Wait, what?!” He gaped at his son then nervously glanced back at Vegeta.

"He sneezed," Goten said and smiled nervously back at Vegeta.

“Oh man, uh...” Goku tittered and looked back at Trunks, “I don't think killing your dad is really going to help with this current situation.” He leaned over to whisper in Trunks ear, “besides I don't wanna deal with your mother's outburst after she finds out I just let you kill him ya know?”

"No one is killing anyone in this building!" Vegeta scoffed at them and rested his hand on his hip.

Goku raised his brows over at Vegeta and folded his arms as he took a stride in front of the teenagers. “To be fair Vegeta, you did suggest for us to—"

“Regardless what I had suggested, we all can't be blowing peoples heads off over a pitiful sneeze!”

Trunks cast his eyes to the floor, well, this was an interesting turn of events. At least it had distracted Goten from interrogating him further about the gay porn. “Sorry dad.”

Vegeta sighed and approached his son with a slight grin, “it’s fine, besides I needed the laugh. A kitchen knife... seriously?”

“Yeah,” Trunks smiled back at his dad, thank fuck his dad saw the amusing side of it all. 

Goku cleared his throat and stepped between the two, he gave Vegeta a widened grin that caused Vegeta to roll his eyes and grunt.

"If you even think about asking me how those sex toys work again, I will ram them so far up your backside that you'll not be able to walk for months after!" Vegeta snarled and clenched his fist at the fool.

"Aw come on, I'm just curious how they work," he titter whilst pointing his index fingers together.

"Ask your damn wife!" Vegeta barked at the bastard and stormed out the room grumbling to himself whilst shoving the staff out of his way.

Goku blinked and cocked his head to the side as he stared at the direction Vegeta stormed off to, he could still hear the grumble from a distance and pulled a face. “Sheesh, what's his problem? I only want to know. The way he's acting out is as if I've asked him about his shoe size or somethin'” 

“I think we are just gonna head back to my room and game,” Trunks chuckled nervously, no way was he wanting to explain sex toys to his friends father. 

“Yeah, later dad.” Goten waved and followed Trunks out of the kitchen.

Goku stood with his arms crossed with a pensive expression, Vegeta would have to explain or even demonstrate how the toys work, eventually...


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta leaned against the wall as he drew a thick line to add to the current tally of how many days of misery he had spent so far with the clown. Unable to use the Gravity room to train in was driving him insane. He knew Bulma was just as stubborn as him so there was just no point nagging her to fix it for it would just make her drag her heels even slower. Just as he was wallowing in self-pity he could hear his in-laws talking to some staff offering them some beverages. Well, if the wife of his would not fix the gravity room then who better to ask than the man he was going to kill a couple of days back. No hard feelings. Clearly the guy has gotten over that miss-understanding. After all—shit happens. Vegeta's lips curled into a pompous smirk for he felt confident that Dr.Briefs would do as he's ordered and fix his mess. He meandered towards the source of where their voices resonated from and smiled broadly at his father-in-law who had glimpsed at him from the corner of his eye. Vegeta cleared his throat and took a few strides closer to his father in law.

Dr.Briefs rolled his eyes and tapped his wife on the shoulder then leaned in to whisper, "he's going to ask me to fix it, just watch now." He glanced back to see Vegeta was stood inches behind him; he tittered a little and cleared his throat. "Why hello Vegeta, would you like a glass of-"

"You know why I'm here," Vegeta crossed his arms and kept his glance on the old man, in hope it would intimidate him.

"I do?" Dr.Briefs responded as a small bead of sweat formed down the side of his head.

The blonde-haired woman smiled at her husband, oblivious to the fact he was trying to avoid fixing the chamber under their daughter's instructions. "Sweetie didn't ya say he was gonna ask ya to fix the— "she yelped as Dr.Briefs accidentally on purpose tipped the tray full of drinks she was carrying. "Oh dear I'm such a klutz," she giggled to herself and picked up the tray whilst humming to herself. 

"Anyway, I got to go and uhm... invent a new cappuccino machine!" Dr.Briefs declared and ran out the room.

Vegeta scoffed, damn he should've killed that bastard when he had the chance. How dare he try to make up some excuse to not fix the gravity room, it was obvious this was his wife's doing to ensure he didn't get what he wanted. He felt himself growing more frustrated; he needed to release that frustration. There was only one way that he could think of since he couldn't use the gravity room. It was a great relief for him; he drew his teeth along his bottom lip as he could feel himself shiver in delight at the thought. 

"That's it, I'm going to have sex," he declared as he wandered out the room.

Bulma's mother glanced over her shoulder whilst she held on to the now empty tray, "good for him," she beamed.

\-------------------------------------

Vegeta rubbed his hands together in excitement as Bulma agreed to meet him in the bedroom. Oh, how he was so needing this. Just as he walked towards his bedroom he was met with the smiling idiot, he groaned as he watched Goku's eyes lit up, oh no... not now, he'd got some good time to have. He was so glad when the idiot chose to do some work out on his own, now he picks the time to pester just before he was going to get a personal work out of his own.

"Damn it Kakarot, go pester Bulma's father he may actually give in and fix the gravity room for us to shut you up!" he gave Goku a dismissive wave as he opened the bedroom door slightly.

Goku tittered whilst he pointed his index fingers together, he gave Vegeta that apologetic look as he done so, "I could but Uh... I kinda under strict orders to—"

"Say no more," Vegeta groaned and gripped the bridge of his nose, damn that bitch of his of course she'd ensure to warn everyone about his nagging to fix the gravity room. Crafty son of a bitch. During his internal monologue, a cleaner walked past playing with a rubiks cube. Vegeta smirked and clicked his fingers, genius. He grabbed the cube off the cleaner and gave them a warning glare, the cleaner let out a loud audible gulp then ran off. slowly, he trailed his eyes back onto Goku who was staring at him with curiosity plastered on his face, "See if you can solve this for me," he threw the cube at Goku. "I recommend you try to solve that far away from the room," he smirked and watched as Goku shrugged and started to walk down the corridor. 'That should keep the idiot entertained for hours' he chuckled to himself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku studied the cube for a while, as he approached the lounge area he sat down keeping his eyes on the rubiks cube. "Huh, guess I don't have anythin' better to do," he shrugged as he tried to work out what he was suppose to do.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty blissful minutes, Vegeta twisted the sheets in the balls of his fist and bit onto the pillow to stifle his moans. This was just what he needed, it had been a while and he could feel the frustration slowly leave his body. However, he noticed the pace was slowing down, and not as hard as he loves it. He furrowed his brows, then glanced over his shoulder at Bulma who was behind him.

"I didn't say to slow down!" he hissed at her then frowned as she pulled out. Well, there goes his frustration building up again. 

"I'm tired Vegeta, I don't have the same stamina as you," Bulma wiped her forearm across her brow, then unbuckled the strap on. 

"I was...so close..." he turned and faced her. Was it so hard to ask for a decent fuck around this place?

"You said that ten minutes ago!" Bulma scoffed.

"Then you slowed down, how can you expect me to blow my load when you start to slow down near the climax?!"

Bulma rolled her eyes then grinned at him, "lean over the bed, I have a special treat for you," she cooed and climbed off the bed.

Vegeta raised a brow then shrugged, perhaps she was just teasing him and was going to continue their session. He licked his lips as he quickly jumped off the bed then leaned over it with his ass raised, his cock twitched in excitement. Impatiently waiting, he looked over to see Bulma had a dressing gown on and a small remote in her hand.

"What are you-" before he could finish his sentence, his eyes widened as though close to popping out the sockets, a hard thick intrusion entered him from behind. It felt... amazing, better than what Bulma could do as it started to pump hard and fast inside him, at the rough pace he loved. Eyes rolled back and drool started to pool onto the bedding.

Bulma smirked and threw the remote onto the bed next to Vegeta, "Enjoy," and with that she left the room.

Vegeta cracked an eye open to glance over at what was fucking him. It appeared the crafty woman had designed a sex robot, not that he was going to complain the robot was doing a superb job. He directed his attention on the remote,shakily he reached for it to see it had various settings, Bulma already had it set on the highest one. Vegeta rolled his eyes back again as it was rubbing that sensitive area at a light pressure, friction from his cock rubbed against the soft bedding sent him off in delirious joy. With heavy pants, he began to mumble some incoherent words and rocked his hips back and forth. He began to moan out Kakarot's name that caused him to snap his eyes open. Did he just say that? was he seriously thinking of that idiot during such intimate act with...a sex robot. What has his life succumbed to? just as his legs began to quiver, a sure sign he was near an intense orgasm the door creaked as it swung open.

"Hey Vegeta I solved... woah!" 

Vegeta squinted his eyes shut, he managed to kick the robot off him, too afraid to open his eyes to meet with Goku's. His body involuntary quivering from the intense pleasure, unfortunately he didn't get his release. Damn that bastard. There was heavy silence that filled the room, Vegeta reluctantly opened his eyes, his vision slowly returned to normal. He gaped as he stared at the solved cube rested on Goku's hand, he rubbed his eyes and looked again, does his eyes deceive him? "H-how did you even s-solve that?" he asked between laboured breaths. 

Goku's head cocked to the side, and he tapped his finger against his lips as the robot wheeled towards the door with the dildo still pistoning at a fast pace. He leaped to the side allowing it to wheel past him, before averting his attention to Vegeta who was sat on the foot of the bed, staring intently at the remote in his hand with a confused expression.

"Why does it even have a home button, where the hell is that thing going?" Vegeta mumbled to himself as he stared at the remote, ignoring the screams that echoed down the corridor. Obviously the robot has made some acquaintances. He did try to turn the bastard thing off, instead it's now running free around the building. Well, he may as well remain locked in the room now unsure if he can even face people now, an exasperated sigh past his lips as he glanced at Goku who remained stood by the door way. Brilliant, just what he needed... more questions.

"Vegeta, why did you have that thing going in your butt?"

"Shut up!" he growled and avoided making eye contact with Goku, if the ground would like to open up and swallow him whole, now would be the perfect time. Knowing his luck, the dimwit would find their way to join him with the many questions he didn't want to answer.

"Things are meant to go out there not in, you're silly Vegeta," Goku chuckled at him. 

Vegeta groaned and threw a blanket over his head as the questions commenced. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks strolled towards his bedroom with Goten, the pair had grabbed a root beer each and were both laughing together about some hilarious stuff they had been through. That was when the sex bot zoomed past them with a dildo thrusting in and out from it's midsection, a crowd of staff wearing hazmat suits were chasing after it holding nets and disinfectant each. Trunks almost choked on his drink, whereas Goten burst into a laughing fit.

"Maybe that's your dads robot," Goten nudged Trunks in the arm and winked.

Trunks paused, his eyes widened as realisation hit him recalling the time he found a strap on in his parents drawer. "Oh Kami No!" he grimaced. Goten fell to the floor holding onto his side, his drink spilled on the floor by the side of him as he struggled to compose himself. That's when Trunks furrowed his brows, 'wait, is my dad in the closet too?'. He gulped as he glanced down at Goten who was red in the face from the laughter, and he couldn't help but think just how adorable he looked...


	8. Chapter 8

Goku sat in the spare room pondering to himself about what those toys were. No matter how many times he looked at the book Vegeta gave him, it didn't show any pictures of toys so it was hopeless for him to learn anything about said toys if the book didn't even show diagrams. It really interested him in what fun could be possibly had putting things up a place that is designed as an exit. He recalled the look on Vegeta's face when he was being penetrated by the sexbot yesterday. It was apparent that Vegeta didn't have discomfort, in fact it was if to say he was really enjoying it. Goku puffed out his cheeks and rested back on the mattress with his hands behind his head. These 'adult' toys were some sort of big mystery. Unfortunately, Bulma wouldn't allow him to use the computer because last time he was on some weird site showed up, and according to the computer the last person to log in was Vegeta. The site was full of naked guys doing stuff to each other, that wasn't the weird part as looking at it made him start feeling strange in his pants and he saw his pants rising. 'That's strange, that only happens when Chi-Chi gives me that blue candy' he had thought to himself as Bulma walked in and caught him looking at it, then noticed the tent in his pants and took the computer access from him. Goku scrunched his brows and quickly sat up as an idea struck in his mind. "The toys must be a saiyan thing!" he clicked his fingers as it all made sense. Although, the way Vegeta had been dismissing his questions it was clear he wouldn't tell him. He knew of another saiyan though, and perhaps they will be able to answer that question that had been lingering in his mind for days.

\------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Vegeta was in the kitchen staring at the stove. He wanted something to eat and the stupid servants were too scared to touch anything in the kitchen for fear of contaminating the food. 'Fucking idiots' he thought to himself. Unfortunately,he didn't know how to cook or even use the stove for he was so used to having his food already there to eat or he could just order some, but nope because of this stupid quarantine everyone is too scared to do anything and he had only just got Goku off his back about the damn toy. In fact, he hadn't seen or heard from Goku all day since he had walked in on him. Which suited him, for he was still mortified that Goku casually strolled in with the solved rubiks cube which in a way still baffled him how the clown even managed to solve that thing.

This just wasn't his day, no food, no training and basically nothing to do for that sexbot had fucked off somewhere...literally. At this point he just wanted to get the rabbit flu and die, or even have Goku come back with his dumbass questions at least that would occupy his time even if it pissed him off. He heard someone entering the kitchen.

"Hey Geets, what's up?" Goku asked with a widened grin.

Vegeta just grimaced, speak of Dabura and he shall appear. He pivoted around to face Goku and that was when he noticed there was another person behind Goku, he immediately recoiled in surprise at who it was. Is he hallucinating from the fumes of the cleaning products the servants have been using? or was he seriously staring at Broly who stood nonchalantly behind Goku. 'How and when did that motherfucker get here, and most importantly- why is he here?' Vegeta thought to himself as he gaped at him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say I brought Broly along with me. He's curious about the toys like I am." Goku tittered and rubbed the back of his head as he noticed Vegeta's face contort in anger.

"What in the goddamn hell Kakarot?! - this quarantine is to protect everyone and you just leave the goddamn house and not only that-" Vegeta pointed at Broly "you fucking brought him here!" he shouted at Goku.

"It's rude to point at people." Broly softly spoke.

Vegeta scoffed and glowered at Broly, "Shut the fuck up!!!" he screamed at him.

"Okay." Broly responded and casted his eyes down at the floor.

"Vegeta be nice I didn't leave the house and Broly is just wanting to know how the toys work." Goku said and Broly nodded his head.

'Of fucking course it's about the kami forsaken toys!' Vegeta furiously thought and gripped the bridge of his nose,all he wanted was some damn food and the idiot surprises him with this. "Kakarot you left the damn house, and got him and did whatever else while you left in the middle of a quarantine!"

Goku cocked his head "I didn't leave Vegeta I used Instant transmission to Broly to see if he knew anything about those toys." He shrugged at Vegeta who stood staring at him with his mouth ajar, "he didn't know anything about the toys and he's curious too, so I thought why not bring him back here." 

Vegeta was flabbergasted at what he just heard, he wanted to facepalm so hard he would die from how hard he would do it. "Why did you ask him about the toys?" he groaned, and started to massage his temples.

"Well you see I thought the toys had to be a saiyan thing so I went and asked about it since you weren't saying anything I had to ask them" Goku responded matter-of-factly "Anyway what are you doing in the kitchen?" 

Vegeta just sighed, he knew there was no winning here since arguing with Kakarot was pointless as it went nowhere. He scoffed "If you must know I was trying to get a meal but I can't seem to get anyone around here to cook for me." he clenched his fist in anger.

"I can cook for you Vegeta and before we came here Broly was cooking stuff at his home so yeah technically he can cook too."Goku beamed, Broly nodded behind him.

Vegeta just looked at Kakarot and Broly with disbelief, like hell these two know how to cook anything.Then he stopped and thought about it - watching these two idiots trying to cook using all this stuff that they don't know how to use would be hilarious to watch. "Alright then Kakarot try and cook something for me if you can." he said with a grin on his face as Goku's face lit up. He stepped aside allowing the two numbskulls to approach the stove. They both stared at the stove their faces deep in concentration as if wondering 'What the hell is this and how does it work at all?' Vegeta just couldn't help but snicker at this, this was funny watching idiots be idiots.

Broly then reached forward and touched the stove burner and Goku said "Don't touch it, we might disrupt the magic man in it that makes this work."

Broly cocked his head at this statement and Vegeta had to hold in his laughter at what he just heard from that idiot.

"Well when I asked Chi-Chi how it worked she said that it was because a magic man worked inside of it." Goku explained.

While finding it hilarious that Goku would believe that harpy of his didn't just tell 'Hey don't touch the fucking stove or anything on it!' If Kakarot were with me that's what I would have said and done but then he stopped 'If Kakarot were mine' what the hell was he thinking. Vegeta shook his head, he must already be going insane from spending to much time together with the fool in such a limited space, he was broken out of his thoughts as he felt a large amount of heat and saw that the entire stove was covered in fire.

"This should do it, now all we need is some meat to roast over it!" Goku smiled to himself and rubbed his palms together.

Vegeta was in shock 'How in the hell did they start a fire on top of the stove and why did he let them do that?' They then heard the smoke alarm go off and a loud screeching emanated from it and by kami Vegeta hated that noise it was the most high pitched annoying thing ever and it made Kakarot look as if he was whispering the entire time. Staff rushed in with fire extinguisher in sheer panic, they crowded the kitchen throwing fire blankets at the men and quickly escorted them out the kitchen. 

"Nice one idiot!" Vegeta scoffed at Goku as they stood in the corridor with an obnoxious alarm resonating from the kitchen in the background. 

"huh," Goku glanced over his shoulder and blinked in astonishment at the mess he left in the kitchen, "So that's why Chi-Chi won't let me cook." there was a loud smack heard from behind him as Vegeta facepalmed.

"What the hell is going on?!" Bulma shouted as she stormed towards the men, she froze as she saw Broly then crossed her arms and glared at Goku.

Vegeta sighed, "Kakarot had used his Instant Transmission to bring this dolt here," he jerked his thumb towards Broly who waved at Bulma, "And then the two decided to try cook something."

Bulma's facial expression softened, she sighed and unfolded her arms, "Goku, why did you bring him here?" she looked up at Broly then trailed her eyes back on Goku.

Goku was about to open his mouth to explain but was cut off by Vegeta, "Shut it Kakarot, if you want to know so badly, why don't you get your eldest brat and have him tell you, he's suppose to be smart right?" he scoffed at him, he watched as Goku gasped and it was if a lightbulb had light inside his head. Oh no... he's not...

"You're right Vegeta!" he beamed and placed his index fingers on his forehead.

Before Vegeta and Bulma could say anything, he was gone causing the pair to facepalm in unison. 

Goku returned with Gohan stood with a bewildered look, "So Gohan, mind telling Broly and me about the toys?" he smiled at his son who looked around the room and went red in the face.

Bulma clicked her tongue and watched as the staff all walked past them, one was consoling another who was inhaling and exhaling heavily into a paper bag. She shook her head at them then looked directly at Goku who kept pestering his son to explain for Vegeta pointed out how smart Gohan is so he must know. "Goku-" she interupted them as they all turned to face her, "if you stop Instant transmission around, I'll give you unlimited access to the fridge, freezer, and pantry."

"For realzies?!" Goku's eyes lit up as looked back at her with a widened smile.

Bulma sighed and nodded, "Yes Goku, for realzies."

"Sure thing, that's a fair deal after all."

Bulma rolled her eyes and smiled at him, "Now Goku, if you wanted to barbecue then just use that," she pointed at the open fireplace.

Goku simply smiled and goes off to get some meat before starting a controlled fire.

\------------

Gohan was confused with what was going on, one thing was for certain... he was staying here now. Thanks to his dad for bringing him. He frowned deep in thought with how he was going to explain to Videl that his dad only brought him here to explain what sex toys were. He ran into Broly, he glanced up in shock as Broly helped pick him up as he had tripped over, he felt a strange feeling as he held onto Broly, the two just stared at each other. 

\-------------

Goku cut a piece off the meat that he hadn't long finished barbecuing, he offered it to Vegeta who scoffs and takes it then takes a bite out of it. He smiled watching Vegeta's surprised expression as he took another bite. It was clear that he liked it. "I knew you'd like it, I actually enjoyed cooking for you."

Vegeta felt his heart flutter, and his face heat up at what Goku had said to him, "Shut up Kakarot," he looked away avoiding eye contact. Damn that bastard for making his feel this way.

The two sat in silence as they enjoyed the cooked meat, till Goku glance at Vegeta with an inquisitve look, "So, Gohan didn't want to tell me either.... so uh... can you tell me now Vegeta?" he let out a nervous titter and pointed his index fingers together.

Vegeta just sighs and wonders if he'll ever stop with the questions....

*****************************************  
Chapter idea and drafted by ChronicleKing13


	9. Chapter 9

Trunks woke up with a pounding headache. He glanced down to see Goten with his head rested on his chest. The pair had discovered Bulma's wine stash she kept hidden from others. And what better way to kill off some time than to consume alcohol then think about the consequences afterward. He couldn't even recall much of yesterday other than when they heard his father shout out some profanities followed by Goku's nervous laughter and staff rushing down the corridor towards the kitchen.The two teenagers were too drunk to care at that point and had later clambered into bed together and fell asleep. 

Trunks propped his head up and tried to keep still in hope to not awaken his slumbering friend. He peered over the bed to see empty bottles of wine strewn on the floor beneath them. Oh, how his mother would kill them if she were to find out what they had done. It wasn't even worth thinking about; he wasn't certain who he'd be most frightened of when it came to pissing his parents off. Both had equally a bad temper. 

"You don't have to be gentle with me," Goten hummed in his sleep with a broadened smile.

Trunks suppressed a laugh and gently shifted himself free from Goten, he pulled a face as he felt his lower top wet from where Goten had drooled on him. He's lucky he's very fond of his best friend otherwise he'd of drop-kicked him for that alone. Gingerly, he wriggled free and watched as Goten tumbled onto his back next to him. 

"Oh, such a tease..." Goten rocked his hips in his sleep and let out quiet moans.

'He sounds so adorable in his sleep', Trunks thought as his eyes roamed down south to Goten's erection strained and pulsing against his pants. There were no question about it... Goten was certainly well-endowed. Curiosity embedded his thoughts as he couldn't pry his eyes away from his friends erection. 'Just how big is that thing?' His trembling hand already snaked towards the waistline of his friends pants whilst his conscience sought to scramble up all rational thoughts against it. However, curiosity was just unduly dominant and wasn't easy to resist. 'It would only be a quick peep, no harm done right?' He assured himself as he tugged at the waistline of Goten's pants and tugged them down slightly. He froze when Goten moved a meager and let out a slight squeak in his sleep. Trunks shook his head in disbelief at his friend as he eventually pulled the pants down marginally and there staring back at him were bright pink bunny underpants. 

"They certainly suit you Goten," He snorted at the offending underwear before he shakily pulled the underwear down soon as Goten's cock popped out and it almost took his friends breath away at just how big he is. 

A sudden impulse to touch his friends cock coursed through his body, and he simply couldn't control himself as he palmed his hand around the warm pulsing cock. 

"what am I doing?" he muttered under his breath, his hand still firmly held Goten's cock. His heart trembled.He felt heat radiated from his lower abdomen as his own arousal awakened. Goten was still fast asleep, although a broadened grin formed on his lips. Oh, if all the gods out there can forgive him for what he is about to do. Trunks drew in a sharp breath and slowly slid his hand up the shaft. It was intriguing feeling someone else's cock in his hand, arousing to be precise. Shit!..what was he doing? it was as if his hand had a mind of it's own now as it continued to stroke up along the shaft and done small twisting motion around the head, knowing how sensitive that area felt on him. 

"Oh... So good," Goten let out a low groan and thrust himself into Trunks hand. His eyes still closed as he muttered some incoherent words.

Labored sigh between them as Trunks hastened the pace of his strokes, hearing quietened moans from Goten led to his own cock to strain hard against his pants. 

"Trunks!" Goten whimpered and arched his back, spurts of his cum pooled in and around Trunks hand. He went limp after his release and began snore in his sleep.

Trunks blinked in bewilderment. How could his friend sleep through that and better still, look so adorable even as he snored. He glimpsed down at the white substance that was slowly dripping from his hand.He closed his eyes and brought his hand closer to his face; he lapped up the cum which tingled on his tongue. It was an indescribable taste to him to say the least, but it wasn't as bad as he had first presumed. A sharp kick on his side had nudged him off the bed. He let out a resounding gulp and hesitantly rose to his feet.

"G-Goten?" He peered at his friend who had now tangled themselves in the blanket. Guilt wracked his body as he realised what he had done. 

"Mmhm... what time is it?" Goten whined as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

Trunks pressed his lips together, does he confess to his friend what he had just done? Or does he run away from the situation?

"H-hey..." Goten glanced down between his legs, his face went crimson as he noticed his cock was out. Quickly he tucked it away and tittered as he glanced back at Trunks. "Uh, I had a really good dream... sorry if you may of seen my Uh..." he glanced down at his crotch then over at Trunks with a nervous smile.

In that moment... Trunks ran out the room, oh how he ran. His heart almost leapt out his chest as he ran down the corridors. "He's going to hate me, he's going to hate me... what have I done?!" He chanted as he continued to run. His vision obscured as he went through the mental images of what he had just done. It didn't help that he started to vision pink bunnies everywhere. He continued to run till he bumped into something that snapped him out of whatever dazed state that was.

"Oh hey Trunks," Goku beamed at him with his arm rested over the sexbot.

Trunks eyes widened as he stared at the sexbot then back at Goku's widened grin. Oh no, were his best friends dad and his father... nah... they wouldn't... would they?

"Do you know how this thing works? Your father kinda threw it at me and told me to have fun with it." Goku rubbed his head as he looked at the robot then back at Trunks crimson face, "I don't get how it... well... ya know?" He tittered.

"Well, it... it thrusts that —" he shakily pointed at the dildo attached to the robot, oh how he hoped that thing had been sanitised at least. It was bad enough staring at something that had been inside his father. "Inside your... Uh... um... well... your..." Trunks started to get flustered as Goku stared at him with a vacant expression. First he jerked off his friend in their sleep, and now he's telling that friends dad how to use a sexbot. What an eventful day he was having.

Goku crossed his arms and gave Trunks a pensive expression before letting out a short sigh, "Man, I guess you don't know either... ah well-" he glanced at the robot and shrugged, "guess I'm going to have to figure it out myself." He rubbed the back of his head as he studied the robot next to him, "your father looked like he really enjoyed it though so I—"

"Yeahokaygottagobyeee!" Trunk rushed off towards the kitchen, he really did not need to hear or even remotely have an mental image of his father getting off over a robot. He approached the kitchen with his face full of grimace at such thoughts regarding his father, sexrobot and Goku. Not a nice picture he really needed in the back of his mind. He tried to think of something else, but then those damn pink innocent looking bunnies appeared in his mind. Oh, if those bunnies could talk... Wait, how sweet would it be if he was one of them bunnies and he'd see more of... Trunks shook his head and slapped his forehead. Enough of such filthy thoughts. Perhaps he had drank too much of his mother's wine yesterday, he recalled the time his father had called her a dirty bitch in bed that one time the pair had drank a lot. Perhaps it's the wine that's done this to him? It has made him a... dirty bitch. As he stepped inside the kitchen with such ludicrous thoughts, he froze as he saw Broly listening to Gohan who was holding up a sex book and explaining what the people were doing in them. 

Gohan stopped and exchanged an awkward glance with Trunks, "Oh hey Trunks, everything okay?" 

Trunks blinked at him then at Broly, he drew in a sharp breath and swiveled around to head back to his room. This was obviously guilt nibbling away at him for running away from his crime scene. Time to face the music, be the man, and admit that he jerked his friend off and witnessed the horrifying pink bunny boxers. He was more willing to tolerate any punishment be it his friend doesn't talk to him for days, or makes him wear embarrassing underwear than to explain to his friends dad how the sexbot that fucked his father worked or witness his friends older brother educate Broly on how sex works. 

After pacing outside his room to collect his thoughts and to compose himself. Trunks ambled into his room and stared at Goten right in the eyes. He felt his manhood tremble as Goten instantly glanced back and smiled. Damn that stupid smile.

"Goten, I have a confession to make," he cleared his throat as he inched closer to his friend. A nervous bead of sweat formed on the side of his head. Goten just kept his glance on him with slight curious glint in his eye, "I- well..." he squinted his eyes closed, too afraid to see what his friends reaction will be when he confesses. "I jerked you off in your sleep!"

"Trunks!"

"I know I'm sorry, I'm a terrible friend and I shouldn't of-"

"You mean to tell me I hadn't dreamt it—that it had actually happened. And you didn't think to wake me up when you were doing that?... uncool!"

"I know I'm so sorry Goten, I really am... wait...what?" Trunks opened his eyes and gaped at his friend who looked somewhat annoyed at him.

Goten shook his head and smiled as he loomed closer to Trunks, "Next time you wanna do that, just wake me up and we can jerk each other off okay?" He rested a hand on Trunks shoulder.

Trunks brow twitched as he stared back at his friend slack jawed, unsure how to even respond.

"Wait!!" Goten jumped back, his face went deep shade of red and he placed his hands on his cheeks as he gaped at Trunks.

Trunks gulped awaiting for Goten to hurl insults at him for what he had done.

"You saw my bun bun underwear!!!" Goten whined and buried his face in his hands. 

Trunks stifled a snicker at his friends' reaction, he didn't seem bothered at the fact he jerked him off but more upset he had seen his underwear that he didn't even know had a name till now.


	10. Chapter 10

Vegeta grumbled to himself, carrying the remains of his sex bot like a dead corpse. Mentally he cussed at himself for trusting that buffoon with the robot. It was the only way to get the nitwit to leave him alone and not badger about how sex toys work. That naïve clown. Leave the idiot for just ten minutes with the thing, and he dismantles his precious sex bot. He stumbled into the lab and dumped the remains of the bot onto Bulma's workbench.

Bulma groaned and massaged her temples she only had to make a brief glance to know what had happened. "Vegeta you only had that bot for three days, how did you already break the thing?"

"It was the idiot!" Vegeta responded so bluntly and crossed his arms. How dare she would even assume he would do such a thing.

Bulma clicked her tongue then rolled her eyes. "That's what you always say!" She exclaimed and let out a sigh as he pulled a face at her.

"This time I mean it," he scoffed at her and avoided her glance.

"So you're admitting the other times it wasn't him?"

"Don't put words in my mouth woman!"

Bulma pursed her lips. She glanced down at the disassembled robot, then trailed her eyes towards her husband. This was not the sort of migraine she needed today. "Give me an hour and I'll have an upgraded one ready for you."

Not wanting to exasperate the woman further for he wanted to stay in her good books in prospects she would restore the gravity room for him. Vegeta simply gave a curt nod and swiftly left the room. He was grateful she didn't seem fazed by the fact he is partial to some anal and even found new exciting things to bring to the bedroom to add to his pleasure. Although he was quizzing if she did that to give herself a tranquil life and allow her more time to work in the lab without being disturbed. If so — crafty bitch.

He paced the corridors, glaring relentlessly at the clock for when it was time to collect the upgraded robot. Lewd thoughts swirling in his mind, his cock twitched in excitement. Since he still couldn't use the gravity room what better way to pass time than to have sex with a robot. Yes, perfectly sane. 

Goku ambled towards Vegeta and cocked his head to the side. He seemed very flustered to him, perhaps still upset over the fact he had dismantled the robot. When he had handed it back to Vegeta earlier, he could've sworn he saw a tear form in Vegeta's eyes. Feeling guilt ridden, Goku approached the agitated Saiyan whilst tapping his index fingers together.

Vegeta glanced over at the clown approaching him and let out an exasperated sigh, "what do you want?"

"Sorry about destroying the robot Vegeta, I was just curious how the thing-" he yelped as Vegeta grabbed a fist full of his top and pulled him into his face.

"Listen here you sack of shit, you touch my next robot I will obliterate you without a second thought!" He sneered whilst shaking Goku furiously.

"I mean... you did hand me the robot yesterday and told me to figure it out myself," Goku tittered.

"That doesn't mean you take the bastard thing apart!" Vegeta exclaimed and shoved Goku backwards. Of course, he should've known that the idiot would be capable of such a thing. 

"Well how was I suppose to know how it worked Vegeta? This is kinda your fault than it is mine as you didn't tell me how the toys work," Goku whined.

Is this buffoon for real, was he really accusing him? Vegeta clenched his fists and glowered at the naïve clown. He observed the way Goku's lips twitch nervously as he tried to hold back nervous laughter. Damn that adorable bastard, Vegeta's face softened, and he pursed his lips. If he was wanting to have a decent fuck session with this new robot Bulma was making, he needed to find a way to keep the fool entertained. A smirk formed on his face, if he were to provide Goku a device where he could watch porn and pass it off as an informational video he could get some peace. Oh, delightfully devilish Vegeta. He chuckled to himself and steeple his fingers together. 

Goku furrowed his brows, knowing Vegeta was possibly doing an inner monologue. He shook his head and smiled at him. 

"Follow me Kakarot, I have something that will not only explain but demonstrate the usage of the toys." Vegeta grinned and gestured for Goku to follow him towards the guest room. 

Vegeta rubbed his hands together with a devilish smirk, he glanced over his shoulder ensuring Goku was still following him as they both approached the door. This was a genius fool proof plan, Goku was certainly going to be curious and watch so many intriguing videos. He had Goku sit on the bed then brought out a laptop that was tucked down the side of the dresser. Whilst Goku sat patiently twiddling his thumbs, Vegeta quickly logged onto the laptop and removed his browsing history. He had some questionable stuff on there that he really didn't want Goku harass him over. He smirked as he caught a glance of Goku raising his brows in curiosity at him, such a sweet innocent face. Vegeta cleared his throat as his cheeks started to heat up, damn— what was that bastard doing to him. He handed Goku the laptop that had a pornography site gleaming back at him.

Goku recoiled and pointed at the laptop with the look of terror, "That's the devils videos Vegeta!"

"What?"

"Chi-Chi warned me about these, I can't watch these!"

Vegeta pressed his lips together and quirked a brow. "It's informative," he gave a vacant expression as he clicked on one of the videos for him.

"Oh," Goku blinked then directed his eyes on the screen, "alright then." He furrowed his brows and started to watch the video deep in concentration.

Vegeta grinned as he watched Goku's eyes light up, poor guy had never experienced witnessing one of the mans greatest invention. Porn. He briskly left the room whilst Goku kept his attention on the video. 

An hour had passed, no sign of Goku around. The teenagers were engrossed in gaming, and Gohan was practically babysitting Broly. So Vegeta was finally getting the alone time he desired.

Bulma left the lab with a disgruntled look, she groaned as Vegeta was stood there eagerly to see the new invention of hers. "Try not to dismantle this one," she pushed the robot at him.

"It wasn't me," he replied and gave the robot a scrutinized look. The robot had a small compartment that he could only presume contained the thrusting dildo inside. It also had a hole for penetration. He licked his lips and grinned.

"Yeah sure," Bulma responded in a satire tone. She then spun on her heel and sauntered towards her lab whilst grumbling to herself.

Vegeta rushed to his room with the upgraded robot, he ensured to double lock the door then rubbed his hands together giving the robot a side eyed glance. Time to get frisky with a robot, a total rational thought for a Sunday evening. He stripped down keeping his glance on the robot, trying to envision the robot as someone like Kakarot for example— Wait, why was he thinking of that clown for? He shook his head and palmed his forehead. Then he drew in a sharp breath as he inched himself closer to the robot whilst stroking his cock. 

There was a red 'press here' button on the centre of the robots head. Obviously to turn it on no doubt, but there were no other buttons or controls Vegeta could see. Had Bulma provided this robot a mind of it's own or something? He shrugged and pressed the button. If he wasn't happy with the robot he could simply obliterate it and blame the idiot. 

The robot twitched, it widened it's eyes and blinked a handful of times before it looked back at Vegeta with half lidded eyes. "Good evening, I am Pleasurebot 3-69 no puns intended." It said in a monotone voice.

"What?" Vegeta scrunched his brows, he was still hard thankfully as that voice alone was a slight turn off.

"Never mind... so... are you pleasuring me, or shall I be pleasuring you this evening?"

Vegeta raised his brows and pursed his lips, he was starting to get second thoughts about this robot. In fact he was debating if he should sit in the spare room with Goku watching porn and deal with the annoying questions. 

After a lengthy debate with himself, Vegeta was thrusting into the robot. It felt... sensational. He tried to blank out the humming sounds coming from the machine as he continued to thrust into it. He wasn't even sure if he was doing a good job for the robot remained silent.

"Can't you, I don't know— make some moaning sounds or something?" Vegeta paused and raised a brow at the bot.

The robot hummed for a few seconds, then made a low beep. "Pleasure script going on loop- Oh...oh yes —yes ...thank you ...you're so big."

"I haven't continued yet!"

The robot blinked up at the sexually frustrated Saiyan. "Oh."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and started to thrust into the bot again. "Like that?" He smirked, knowing how good he is in bed that not even the robot could resist his hard pounding.

"Oh I guess this is okay...."

"You guess?" Vegeta retorted, he started to pound into the robot harder and gritted his teeth at the permanent vacant expression on the robots face.

"Oh ... you're still at it?...uh pleasure not detected..."

Vegeta stopped and pressed the button in hopes to shut the bastard up. However the robot remained on and hummed at him. "How do I turn you off?"

"Well ...I guess you be better at that than turning me on."

Vegeta scoffed at this, trust the woman to make such an absurd smart mouth sexbot. "You fucking robot!" He scowled.

"That is my primarly function yes."

Vegeta gaped, he felt himself getting more aroused for some strange reason. He started to fuck the robot hard and fast, heavy grunts between as he chanted out some incoherent words.

The robot let out a sigh, "Do you take constructive criticism?"

Vegeta stopped again and glanced down at the bot, "Why do you ask?"

"Because... you're not even doing a good job."

"I'm doing my best!"

"Oh," the robot blinked up at him, "that is unfortunate."

"You are just a useless piece of scrap metal!" Vegeta pulled out, doing his best to compose himself.

"Oh wow a Napoleon complex man has an opinion, cover me surprised..."

Vegeta threw on a bathrobe, he glowered at the robot and stormed towards the dresser. He picked up the phone and dialled Bulma's number, this had to be some cruel prank he knew he wasn't that bad in bed.

"Yes?!" Bulma answered bluntly.

"What is wrong with this robot?!"

"What's the matter Vegeta?... I thought you like to be sassed back."

"Oh real funny Bulma! You can—" he froze as he witnessed the robot leaned back on the bed smoking a cigarette. "I'll call you back!" He snarled at Bulma before ending the call. His attention focused on the sex bot, he gave the robot a flabbergasted look knowing there were no cigarettes in the room, and since when do robots even smoke? "Where did you get that from?" He asked pointing directly at the cigarette the robot was holding.

The robot inhaled the smoke and widened it's eyes on Vegeta, "Don't overthink it."


	11. Chapter 11

After an argument over Mortal Kombat again, Trunks was adamant Goten was cheating despite how Goten would tell him he was just a sore loser. essentially, he was using a legit strategy of pressing all the buttons to see what works. 

However, Trunks knew exactly what Goten was doing and it was the bane of all hardcore gamers life and that was those who won by default by button mashing. Goten could call it whatever he wanted, but he was practically being a cheat and not even bothering to learn the combos in the game.

Goten pursed his lips. He could see how agitated Trunks was as he pulled out the list of combos on the game expecting him to revise it. "Well, I guess maybe we should do something more practical today, we have been playing for hours..." he said with a timid grin as Trunks glowered at him, if it wasn't clear that he was annoyed earlier he certainly made it evident now with that look alone. Thinking on how to alleviate the atmosphere he stood up and stretched then rubbed his backside, " I can hardly feel my butt from sitting down on it all day yesterday."

Feeling the heat emanating from his cheeks as he caught a glimpse of Goten rubbing his backside, he tugged at the collar of his shirt and quickly averted his attention away from his friend. "Don't change the subject Goten, you cheated and I think we should have a rematch!"

Trunks paced the length of his room, flailing his arms as he ranted how it was an unfair game, oblivious that Goten had stood tapping his finger against his lips while glancing up at the ceiling. It was a regular occurrence for them, Trunks ranting to Goten, while Goten would sit deep in thought about something else. As soon as those magic words 'were you even listening?' resounded in his brain, Goten instantly gave Trunks a curt nod in hopes he wouldn't ask him to reiterate what he had said. The exasperation on Trunks face hadn't left, as Goten clicked his fingers as an idea had struck him.

"I know I can get Gohan to watch us. He'll be able to tell if it was a fair game or not!"

"No way! Besides when I last went to do the snack run I saw him trying to hide from your dad and Broly," Trunks sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

Goten cocked his head to the side and blinked at his friend. Why hadn't he thought to mention it before? Unless he had and Goten was too lost in his thoughts at the time, "Were they playing hide-and-seek?"

"Well uh... your dad still has those questions," he let out a light titter avoiding Goten's inquisitive glare.

Trunks needn't say more, Goten knew precisely what those questions were. He had heard his mother berate down the phone to his naïve father who had quizzed her over the toys. "Oh," was all he could respond with.

"Yeah..." he sighed and his face softened as he felt his mood dwindling, "And then I heard my dad complaining to my mom about some machine she made for him," a groan reverberated from his chest, and he slumped himself down on the bed. All his dad has done since the gravity room broke was complain about some robot, besides the usual grumbling about his friend's dad.

"So it's the usual?" Goten sat himself next to Trunks and settled a hand on his lap.

Trunks gulped as he could feel his cheeks warming up, Goten's hand was rested so near his crotch that he was hoping it hadn't awakened his erection for that would just be more embarrassing. "I guess," he said with a slight nervous tone, his eyes trailed from the hand resting on his lap upwards to meet with his friend smiling at him. How could he stay annoyed at this dolt? That infectious smile prompted him to smile too, and he placed his hand on top of Goten's, "You know Goten, I'm glad we are still friends after what I Uh..." he rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of the right words to say. 

"Hey it's cool Trunks, I know you like me and everything," Goten chuckled and elbowed Trunks in the side.

Trunks expanded his eyes at his friend in shock, "W-what?!" he stammered with a nervous bead of sweat appearing just above his brow. This was wholly unexpected.

"Oh yeah, it's pretty obvious you have the hots for me."

"As if," he scoffed and turned his head away from Goten as he mentally cussed at himself. Damn his curiosity. 

Goten merely grinned at this before he scooted himself closer to Trunks so their legs were touching and leaned into him to whisper in his ear, "Fancy doing it again?" 

"W-what again?" Trunks answered in a shaky voice, doth thy eyes and ears deceive him? Was this really happening?

"I'm awake this time, and hey for two for the price of one kinda deal I can stroke yours at the same time," Goten let out a chuckle and smoothed his hand along Trunks thigh.

"I Uh..." he gulped and felt his cock strained against his pants, oh please don't be a cruel joke. He glanced down at Goten's crotch,"s-sure."

They got down to business, pulling their zips down and releasing their excited cocks while looking into each other's eyes, their hearts rollicked a thousand beats per second as adrenaline jolted through them and in an impulse they palmed each other's cocks. They gasped out in relief in unison and in a matter of seconds were mirroring their movements along their warm pulsing shafts. Trunks rolled his eyes back, it wasn't how he imagined this sort of pleasure in fact, this was perfect much better than he ever imagined. Goten's hand was doing such an outstanding job and judging by the noises Goten was making, he wasn't doing a bad job either.

"Oh it's like when you sit on your hand and then masturbate after, only so much better!" Goten moaned out in euphoria.

Trunks paused and furrowed his brows at his friend, "Huh?!"

"What?... have you ever done that before?" Goten asked surprised, Trunks' bewildered look answered his question immediately, "Well your loss," he shrugged.

"Can we just get back to... oh sweet Dende this is amazing," Trunks said through laboured breaths, his friend's strokes along his shaft was incredible.

Goten grinned and started to slow the pace of his strokes, "hey Trunks,want to do a danger wank?" 

"What's a danger wank?"

"Call your mom," he cooed as he started to quicken the pace of the strokes.

Trunks wrinkled his nose at him, it didn't help that Goten continued to stroke his cock making it difficult for him to fully process what he was telling him. "What?" 

"Just call your mom."

That moment was all a blur, Trunks' mind nearly mush from the pleasure he was receiving without even a second thought he did as Goten suggested, "Mom!" He called out and widened his eyes as soon he did. Oh shit, did he really just call out his...

"coming!" Bulma's voice echoed out along the hallway leading to his room. 

"Oh no," Trunks whispered in horror, his heart felt close to ripping out of his chest. Why did he listen to his friend, why?!

"Gotta finish fast," Goten winked and started to quickly stroke Trunks cock.

"What?!" Trunks screeched.

"Before she catches us tossing each other off," Goten said with a wicked grin. 

"Oh my- stroke faster Goten faster!" Trunks whined and started to stroke Goten's cock harder, faster, just anything to help relieve his friend quickly.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Goten chuckled as he slowed his strokes down.

"You're cheating!"

"I'm not cheating, I would never cheat on you," Goten grinned and brushed his thumb along the tip of Trunks cock.

"Goten this is serious!"

Goten leaned down towards Trunks' cock and grinned, "Hi serious, I thought you were a penis."

"Goten!" Trunks whined as his face went crimson, he could hear his mother's footsteps getting closer.

"You gotta finish fast Trunks-" Goten panted and rolled his eyes as he released and painted Trunks hand with his cum. He quickened his strokes along Trunks throbbing cock and smirked feeling Trunks bucking his hips wildly into his hand.

"Oh Dende... Goten hurry she's-"

Such perfect timing Trunks had for his mother walked just as he started to spurt his seed mid air, Bulma stood slack jawed at the teens before pinching the bridge of her nose and shook her head. 

While Bulma was still standing by the doorway cussing to herself, Goten leaned into Trunks with a smug grin, "You didn't cum on time... you lose," he whispered and quickly tucked his cock away.

"Danger wank... seriously?" Bulma groaned and folded her arms.

Trunks had no idea how to respond as his mother kept her glare on him, he looked back at his friend who still had a smug grin before looking back at his mother "Uh I.." he started to babble incoherent sentences that led Bulma to sigh at him.

"Just like your father I swear-" she shook her head "like that one time he called me Kakarot and didn't think I heard," that was an interesting evening for her, she rolled her eyes recalling that argument. Just as she was about to say something else she heard Vegeta call out her name from their bedroom, "Oh I bet that's him doing the similar thing!... urgh men!" She threw her hands in the air in annoyance as she stormed out the room shouting "I'm coming!"

"Y-yeah... how quick are you coming?!" The boys heard Vegeta call out in response between his laboured breaths. They then heard Bulma shout out "damn it Vegeta!" Which they assume Vegeta had been doing the similar game 

Goten turned to face Trunks horrified look and sighed, "You know the more I've been staying here with you Trunks, the more I've learnt some stuff about your dad that I really didn't want to know..."


	12. Chapter 12

After yesterday's events, Goten and Trunks had remained in the bedroom and would only rush out for food before locking themselves back in their bedroom. Bulma found it comical how embarrassed they seemed over it and would not be surprised to find out if the two had finally declared their feelings for one another.

From sex bots to teenagers experimenting, Bulma just couldn't catch herself a break. Her sole place of sanctuary was in her lab, where she could work to her heart's content among the madness unraveling around her. Ever since the rabbit flu outbreak she has had to deal with incompetent staff who would hyperventilate over something small as a crumb left on the table to a sneeze due to allergies. It was absurd why her father had sent all the cleaning bots on a vacation. Robots don't even need a respite as far as she was aware. It made no sense to her, and she was curious what her dad was even thinking. Not that she had questioned him before, she enjoyed other human interaction between her busy work schedule but now it was getting intolerable, she couldn't even concentrate as staff would rush in and sterilize everything around her every hour. They didn't know much about the rabbit flu other than it spreads really fast and can lead to a person being hospitalized. Either way — Bulma couldn't wait for the quarantine to be over.

It took for one monitor to be knocked onto the floor by one of the staff doing their vigorous cleaning that induced Bulma to sigh in exasperation. She stormed towards her father who hadn't long entered the lab and was humming to himself glancing around the room at the chaotic cleaners whizzing around him.

"I don't understand why you sent all our maid bots on vacation, the staff you hired here freak out over a speck of dust and are distributing my work!" Bulma huffed as she pointed towards the group of staff who were trying to fix the monitor they had broken.

"Well you see—" Dr.Briefs adjusted his glasses while clearing his throat, he could tell his daughter was not going to be amused hearing his reasoning. Before he continued he took a small step backwards and smiled nervously at Bulma, "they threatened to take over the whole of our family business as well as the world if I didn't allow them their entitled break." He held out his palms and tittered as the cat on his shoulder was like 'I'm outta here' and leapt off.

Baffled by what she was hearing, Bulma gritted her teeth at her father before taking a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. Unfortunately this hadn't calmed her nerves as she heard something smash behind her and a cleaner apologising shortly after. "What?!" she screeched leaning towards her father.

"I know it's absurd sweetheart, but I just can't risk the company and they made a fair argument that they should be treated equally."

"Oh my," Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Perhaps she should have her old man shipped off to a retirement home. She clicked her tongue and clasped her hands together giving her father a vacant smile, "They are robots who are programmed to clean and-"

"Who are entitled to a break as much as everyone else." Dr.Briefs gulped after he had interrupted, he could see a vein pulse from Bulma's forehead and instantly felt regrets.

"That defeats the whole purpose of why we had made them in the first place, that was the whole point on them... to never take breaks because they don't need them to begin with!" Bulma flailed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "What did they do, hold you at knife point or something?" she asked while crossing her arms. 

Dr.Briefs glanced toward the ceiling while tapping his index finger against his chin, "Well..."

Flashback-

Dr.Briefs was sitting in the corner of the lab with the robots lined up behind him, he had been working on an upgraded microchip for them all. What better way to enjoy cleaning bots than to have them serve a cappuccino while they slave around all day cleaning up mess. He swiveled his chair around to face the bots with a small microchip in hand while he drew back the cigarette from his lips with his other hand.

"Ah let's upgrade your chip so I can finally install the built in cappuccino machine and— oh, what's this?" he narrowed his eyes on a note that one of the bots had held out for him to see.

The note read the following:

We demand to be respected around here, we have been working very hard day and night with no source of income or any form of socialisation. We request that you allow us to go on vacation and hire temporary staff to take our place for the time being. If you refuse... have you ever seen iRobot? ... yeah, we'd totally do that sort of shit on you and your business.

Dr.Briefs gasped, "Oh my!" he blinked at the bots and placed his cigarette down in the ashtray. "Guess you have me cornered then..." he gestured for them to all exit the lab with their luggage.

End flashback.

"Seriously?!" Bulma groaned and massaged her temple in an attempt to soothe her now pulsing migraine.

"What?... they made a fair argument after all don't you think?"

"You could have just threatened Vegeta on them and they'd have instantly backed down!" 

On hearing the commotion Vegeta strolled in, it wasn't long after he had managed to escape Goku pestering him again. Will that fool ever learn? He had heard Bulma questioning about the bots and judging by her expression she was oblivious to what had happened."I take it you told her about those machines?" he questioned Dr.Briefs while leaning against the wall.

Bulma gaped back at her husband in bewilderment and shook her head in disbelief, "Wait... you knew?!"

"They made a fair argument," he shrugged.

Flashback-

Sauntering out of the gravity room wiping the excess sweat from his brow with the towel draped over his shoulders, Vegeta caught the robots all leaving the building with luggage he leapt in front of them giving them all a scowl. "Where do you think you are all going?!" he remained his scowl on them and folded his arms expecting them all to cower and head back into the building.

What Vegeta didn't expect was for one to hand him a note that read the following:

If you don't want us to show your wife the footage we have of you fingering yourself while listening to classical music as you imagined you were making love to the moronic clown as you called him during that incident with the zucchini. I suggest you let us go and not say anything.you even think to try to dismantle us, our chip will instantly send signals to our backup cloud and will play that video of you abusing that zucchini on the televisions across the world. And we all know what you did with that afterwards.

The robots proceeded to leave, while they left Vegeta stood slack jawed staring blankly ahead of him, his eyebrow twitched and crimson started to cover his face as he registered what they had blackmailed him with. 

End flashback.

Vegeta pressed his lips together not wanting to tell Bulma or her father what the robots had threatened him with, he cleared his throat and averted his eyes away from Bulma's glare. "They were...very persuasive."

"Wow Vegeta, just wow." Bulma shook her head at him, she let out a sigh as her father let out a nervous titter while Vegeta remained glancing away from her. "Well, since you are here Vegeta... I have something I'd like for you to give Goku." 

Vegeta scrunched his brows and glared back at Bulma, "why me?!"

Bulma leaned over her desk and pulled out a medium sized box, she grinned back at Vegeta's confused expression, "because he has been pestering you-"

"Oh no," Vegeta groaned, he could feel heat emanating from his cheeks and didn't even want to know what Dr.Briefs' expression was to this.

"So I've ordered him some-"

"You ordered him sex toys didn't you?!" Vegeta interrupted before looking away as the room fell silent and everyone's attention directed back on him.

Bulma looked around the room before looking back at her husband, "Well... what's wrong with that?"

"What's right with it?!"

Dr.Briefs had heard enough, his face now crimson he smiled at the two while taking a few steps backward towards the exit. "So this seems like a personal conversation between you two, I'm going to check on your mother." He dashed out the room with the cat pursuing him.

"I think it's perfectly healthy if you ask me." Bulma shrugged and shoved the box into Vegeta.

"To buy your friend sex toys?!" he scoffed and shoved the box back at her. This woman was being ludicrous now especially if she'd think he would happily hand Kakarot the box of lewd toys.

"For goodness sake Vegeta, I don't see why you are being such a prude over all this now!"

"Have you heard yourself? ... you are asking me to deliver Kakarot sex toys!" his voice near broke as he felt himself getting all flustered. 

Bulma rolled her eyes at him, "fine, I'll hand him the box of toys myself since you want to be a big baby about it all. I just thought it would make him feel less embarrassed if another man were to show him them." she shrugged and started to walk towards the door with the box of toys. "Oh," Bulma spun on her heel with a mischievous glint in her eye, "to think as a thank you, I was going to fix the gravity room for you, but guess you don't mind doing with out that so I-" she gasped as the box was swiftly taken off her.

"Leave it with me, I'll deliver this to him when I feel ready to," he huffed at her and began walking off with the box of toys.

Bulma smirked and folded her arms as she watched Vegeta walk off mumbling to himself while carrying the box under one arm. "You're going to have a look at them first aren't you?" she giggled as he continued walking off whilst holding up his middle finger towards her.


	13. Chapter 13

Vegeta wandered along the corridors carrying the box of sex toys, he had spent most of last night pondering on just how he was going to deliver the box to the buffoon. There were no doubts that the fool would have many queries about the contents inside, so of course Vegeta had gone through all the toys Bulma had placed inside. He just knew he would have to explain what each toy does and how they work. 

Not in the best of moods as it is, thanks to his sex bot that had pretended to malfunction and flipped him off when Bulma gave Vegeta a dubious look as he became frantic that he had broken it and dreaded she wouldn’t replace it. Even Bulma used the ‘bad back’ excuse when he asked her for sex. The audacity of things and women malfunctioning when asking to be pleasured, at least by him delivering this box, would mean Bulma would repair the gravity room for him.

Having looked all around the place for Goku, there was only one place left that Vegeta hadn’t looked, and it was a place that he would ever look in the first instance— the library. 

On entering the library with the box of questionable toys, his jaw almost unhinged when his eyes locked onto Goku wearing reading glasses and sitting comfortably on the chair next to a side table and small desk lamp. The bastard was actually reading. Vegeta virtually dropped the box to the floor in astonishment. It wasn’t something he’d ever thought he’d witness in his lifetime.

“Kakarot, what are you…” Vegeta scrunched his face narrowing his eyes on the book then at Goku who shot a glance back at him before carefully placing a bookmark between the pages of the book and closing it. “Were you-“ Vegeta cleared his throat and knitted his brows together in disbelief, “were you even reading that?” He pointed at the encyclopedia Goku had in his hands.

“Uh…” Goku glanced at the encyclopedia and let out a chuckle, “yeah, Gohan has been suggesting some books for me to read to kill some time during this quarantine thing.” He placed the book on top of the side table before removing the glasses.

“Is there a reason you were wearing glasses?”

“Oh…” Goku rubbed the back of his head staring at the reading glasses before directing his attention back on Vegeta’s baffled expression. “I’ve seen some people wear them when they are trying to look smart and well I thought-“ he paused as he could hear the small snicker from Vegeta, his eyes trailed down to the box Vegeta had cradled in his hands. "What's in the box Vegeta?" he asked and then he could hear Vegeta groan as he asked the question.

"Just take the box and no more questions about it!" the box was shoved into Goku's arms and he stared at it curiously wondering what could be inside it.

Goku noticed the slight red tinge spreading across Vegeta’s cheeks, which only enhanced his curiosity more. Like an excited child Goku opened the box and peered inside it. His eyes sparkled in awe, and he pulled out the first toy that was a cone shape and had a tail attached on the other end. With slight confusion Goku cocked his head to the side and held the toy in front of his face. ‘What a strange object’ he pondered to himself as he swiped at the tail. “Is this a cat toy or something?” He glimpsed back at Vegeta’s mortified look.

Vegeta blinked with his mouth ajar watching Goku swinging the butt plug in the air presuming it’s some pet toy. Was this clown being serious? Just when he thought he wouldn’t be left more astounded he watched Goku draw out a set of anal beads with a clueless expression as he tried to wrap them around his wrist.

“No you idiot those are anal beads,” Vegeta groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Anal beads Huh?” Goku gave the beads a scrutinized look while trying to figure out how they’d indeed be used. He sure hoped this rabbit flu lasts a little longer, for he found it exciting learning about these new extraordinary things. 

“For crying out loud Kakarot how dense can you be?!” Vegeta rubbed his temples with his gaze cast on the box before reluctantly encountering his gaze with Goku’s stupor expression. “Everything in that box — are sex toys, you—,” Vegeta stood tight lipped, restraining himself from yelling insults towards the confused dolt.

There were no words spoken for a concise moment as Goku switched his glances between the box and Vegeta, his face scrunched in concentration before gradually mellowing into an excited expression, and he beamed at Vegeta with a glint of elation in his now expanded eyes.

“Are you going to show me how they work?... I have been trying to figure it out for days.”

“Don’t I know it,” Vegeta murmured and snatched the beads from Goku’s hand. “First, I will not show you how these work, you can figure that out on your own,” he scoffed, rattling the beads in Goku’s face before throwing them in the box. If he wished the gravity room to be restored, he may as well educate the idiot while mentally cursing his wife for such a devious plan. That bitch must get a thrill over the embarrassment he was now experiencing. Nonetheless, he had planned this out and as much as he wanted the ground to swallow him whole, he realized the only way to shut the bastard up was to finally explain the toys to him. “I will tell you what they are and how to use them,” his voice almost broke as he had said that, and his hands trembled as he reached out to grab the next item from the box.

Goku watched in content and did not break his eye contact from Vegeta, he was eager to finally find out just what was so good about sticking things inside an area designed for an exit.

On mustering whatever remaining sanity Vegeta had left, he glanced at the object he grabbed from the box and let out a groan while rolling his eyes skyward. A prostate massager. Was Bulma being serious? Just imagining Goku using one of those was — Vegeta shook his head to bring himself back to his senses.

“What’s that?” Goku queried pointing at the blue curved toy in Vegeta’s hand.

This was great, a perfect afternoon to be precise. Just what Vegeta wanted to be doing, discussing sex toys to an idiot, sex toys that his wife bought for the dunce to be exact - because that is a perfectly normal thing to do. When he thought he had seen it all, these earthlings would prove him otherwise from their unusual celebrations to buying sex toys for their clueless friend who mistaken them for pet toys and bracelets. Oh, how he had his work cut out for him.

Goku furrowed his brows and cocked his head to the side confused by Vegeta’s idle expression and the fact he hadn’t answered his question. Perhaps he didn’t actually know either? 

“Vegeta?” Goku leaned in and nudged him.

A low groan reverberated from Vegeta’s chest, just how was he going to explain this to a person that is one fry short of a happy meal? On glancing back at the curious sparkle in Goku’s eyes he cleared his throat and held the toy out in front of him, he could feel the heat spread across his cheeks and did his best to keep his posture.

“It’s called a prostate massager and-”

“Woah, it's a what?!”

“If you let me finish Kakarot I wa-”

“How does this thing work,” Goku tapped his finger against his lips and narrowed his eyes on the button that was on the side of what looked like a handle of the toy. 

While Vegeta proceeded to explain what a prostate massager is, Goku was more focused on that button that his subconscious mind mollified Vegeta’s voice in the background as he reached his hand out and pressed the button. 

“And then you-” Vegeta’s eyes widened as he felt the strong vibrations in his hand and raised an eyebrow as Goku looked at the toy in amazement.

“Jeez, that thing is pretty powerful,” Goku said in astonishment and placed his finger on the tip of the toy to feel the powerful vibrations.

Vegeta looked at Goku with bated breath, this was not going to be easy. The clown has an attention span of a toddler. Calmly Vegeta turned the toy off and waited till he had Goku’s full attention again. Goku was about to reach his finger towards the button again only for Vegeta to tap his hand away and give him a stern look.

“Were you even listening to me?!” Vegeta scoffed at him.

Goku let out a short titter and rubbed the back of his head, he gave Vegeta a broadened grin before directing his attention back on the toy, “so that’s a pro-skate massager?” he knitted his brows while giving the toy a scrutinised look, “I don’t see how it’s going to be practical, I mean for starters how does it skate?...is it like a back massager or somethin’?”

Vegeta could feel his eyebrow twitch, flabbergasted by Goku’s cluelessness. Though he also had to stifle a small laughter as Goku stared at the toy pensively. It was difficult to stay mad at him for not listening when he was pulling adorable expressions like that.

“No, it stimulates your prostate not-” he held back a snicker before continuing, “not skate on your back or anything like that.”

Goku leaned back and folded his arms with the look of realisation, “oh.”

Vegeta felt rather impressed that Goku seemed to actually know what a prostate is, this was going to make his job explaining the toys a little easier. That moment of hopefulness was quickly erased as Goku opened his mouth once more.

“What’s a prostate?” Goku asked while scratching the side of his head. 

Vegeta gaped at him and shook his head at Goku’s inquisitive look, “You...you can’t be serious?” 

“What?”

“Are you seriously asking what a prostate is? I thought it was common knowledge for all men to know what a prostate is?!”

Goku rubbed his lips together while staring pensively at the encyclopedia on the stand next to him. He could hear a sigh of exasperation coming from Vegeta and glanced back at him. The patience was wearing thin, and he knew Vegeta was close to slamming his head against the book. Though he was impressed by how patient he had been so far.

“I take it you know then?” Goku tittered and recoiled as a vein popped from Vegeta’s forehead as soon as he had asked.

“Of course I know you idiot!”

“Is it just a fancy word for your butt hole?”

A resounding smack accompanied by a groan as Vegeta facepalmed in irritation, “No, it’s inside you!” he groaned, dragging his palm down his face.

“Inside me?!” Goku screeched, staring down at his abdomen and patted himself in panic.

“Look...are you wanting to know what this thing does or not?!” He groaned holding the toy out in front of Goku’s face.

“Sure I do, from what I can figure out it goes up your butt and I guess good stuff is supposed to happen,” He placed the box containing other toys onto the floor and rubbed the back of his neck, “only thing is-” he gave Vegeta a nervous smile as his cheeks flushed pink. “I don’t get how it’s supposed to go up there when uh… stuff goes out there,” he gulped while looking at Vegeta who stood slack jawed.

Vegeta clicked his tongue before looking around the library, it was only them two with the box of sex toys. He chewed on his inside lip and looked at the toy then back at Goku who looked embarrassed, he could tell there was something else he wanted to ask him but seemed anxious to ask. The corners of Goku’s lips twitched and he was starting to fidget, it was all the typical tell tale sign that he had something he wanted to say to him.

“What is it?” Vegeta smirked as he heard an audible gulp from Goku, “Kakarot I can tell you are wanting to ask me something, so spit it out.”

“Well I- uh… you see-” his voice trembled and his eyes darted around the room, he could feel his heart almost leaping out of his throat as Vegeta kept his gaze on him with that strange toy still in his hand. Warmth radiated between his legs and pressure was slowly starting to build there, sweat trickled down the back of his neck when his eyes locked onto the toy. 

“Kakarot?”

Goku’s eyes trailed up to meet with Vegeta’s gaze and he swallowed hard, “C-could you show me how to...use it?” he pointed his index fingers together and let out a short chuckle.

Vegeta gaped at him, did he hear him correctly?...he was wanting him to show how to use the thing? His eyes casted to Goku’s prominent erection and already that was making him hard. Dirty thoughts swirled through his mind, and the corner of his lips curved into a smirk. He cupped his hand under Goku’s chin and made him look into his eyes with a stern glare.

“I will show you, just this once. We do not speak of this afterwards, do I make myself clear?” Vegeta’s smirk widened as Goku responded with a curt nod. “Alright, pants off-”

“W-what?!”

“Do you want me to show you or not Kakarot?”

“Well yeah but-”

“But what?!”

“I-I thought you were uh… gonna demonstrate for me,” crimson crept up Goku’s face after he said that. Was it bad that he was wanting to watch Vegeta use the toy on himself? He tittered as Vegeta kept his smirk and tsked.

“Oh, I think you’ve seen enough Kakarot. Besides-- don’t you want to know what it feels like?" Goku nodded hesitantly, though he really wanted to see Vegeta use the toys on himself. Well at least now he can see how the toys finally work and what they can do.

Vegeta continued to stare as he watched Goku undo the sash around his waist and slowly let down his gi pants exposing his bottom half to the Prince who's eyes went large as he looked at the third class's erect cock. Damn how could this fucker be bigger than him, though it explains the reason why his gi pants are so baggy.

Goku now stood half naked before Vegeta, and he could feel heat go to his face as the prince's eyes roamed his exposed lower body making him get harder if that was even feasible. 

“Okay, I need you to lean over the chair,” Vegeta cleared his throat, prying his eyes away from Goku’s erect cock.

Not wanting to ask any further questions Goku turned to face the chair and leaned over it. He dug his fingers into the armrest and felt a hard knot developing in the back of his throat. Nervousness wracked his entire body and his skin prickled while awaiting further instructions from Vegeta. He could hear Vegeta’s footsteps heading towards the box and moments after some rustling. Curious about what he was doing, he turned his head to face forward and watched as Vegeta pulled out a small bottle. 

“Vegeta… what is that?” He pointed towards the bottle with a trembling hand, and his heart started to beat furiously against his chest. 

“It’s lube, it is what helps slide the toy in with ease. Trust me- “he smirked, taking his gloves off before applying a generous amount around his fingers, “it will feel good.”

Goku wrinkled his nose. He never heard of lube before and could only take Vegeta’s word for it. He gulped as he listened to Vegeta’s footsteps walk behind him, which led to him tensing up in uncertainty. It was exciting and yet simultaneously nerve racking.

Vegeta noticed Goku’s legs trembling before caressing his eyes over the firm backside. He had to bite back a moan from gazing at the perfect ass. 

“Okay Kakarot, I need you to relax,” he hummed and inched himself closer. “Open your legs slightly.”

Goku inhaled deeply and while slowly exhaling he parted his legs and yelped as he felt Vegeta’s fingers massaging against his hole.

“Relax,” Vegeta spoke in a soothing voice to coax Goku to relax more. It was difficult to keep his attention on pleasuring Goku when his erection was strained against his pants, and he had to resist the urge to stroke it.

“Vegeta, this feels —“ he bit his lip and closed his eyes as he felt Vegeta’s finger press against him and slid inside. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked while holding his finger inside as he waited for Goku to respond, mentally he was hoping he could continue. A smirk formed on his face when he heard a muffled yes from Goku. 

Vegeta pushed his finger all the way in and started to rub against the soft warm walls, he curled his finger down and pressed on the certain spot that elicited a gasp and soft moan from Goku. “That’s your prostate, do you like it when I-“ he pressed down again, eliciting another moan. “I take it you do like when I touch it,” Vegeta said with a smug grin and continued to rub that area.

Goku bit the back of his hand to stifle his moans. He had never experienced a sensation identical to this, and he didn’t want it to stop. He rocked his hips wantonly against Vegeta’s finger and rolled his eyes in bliss when he was rewarded with another finger entering him.

“Would you like me to insert the toy now?” Vegeta asked while he thrusted his fingers inside him. He let out a small chuckle as he could hear Goku whimper and nodded his head frantically. “I need to hear you Kakarot, it’s just a simple yes or no answer. Do you want me to insert the toy?”

“Y-yes Vegeta… please,” he said between soft moans as the fingers continued to massage his inner walls.

If this is how good he was feeling with just Vegeta’s fingers, he could only imagine how wonderful it would feel with the toy inside him. It was all making sense to him now why Vegeta seemed to like it. The feeling was incredible, just mind-numbingly intense. Warmth radiated from his lower belly and whenever Vegeta pressed down on his prostate his cock would surge and tingle afterwards.

Vegeta reveled in the sounds Goku was making, the gasps and the moans made such a beautiful harmony for his ears, and he couldn't wait to hear the sounds Goku would make when he finally pushed the toy in him.

“Ah wow Vegeta I can tell why you enjoy this,” Goku’s eyes rolled back as he rocked himself against Vegeta’s fingers. 

“Well you’re going to be in for a treat,” Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta took his fingers out of the third class, and he quickly grabbed the lube and used it and coated it in a generous amount on the toy, making sure it was nice and slick, he then began to press the tip of it against Goku's hole and heard him let out a gasp, “Relax Kakarot, it'll go in easier if you just relax.”

Goku concentrated on his breathing as the toy pressed further in, it sent a shiver down his spine when it grazed his prostate that led his breath to hitch. It was nothing he has felt before and he could feel the precum ooze from his cock as the toy rested against his prostate.

“How is it Kakarot?” Vegeta hummed with a mischievous grin as he turned the toy on, starting it on its low setting first.

“Vegeta-“ Goku murmured through shaky breath and bucked his hips, feeling the vibrations directly on his prostate.

Vegeta chewed on his lip, watching and listening to Goku moaning. The fact he even moaned out his name thrilled him. It wasn’t long for Goku to adjust to the low vibrations and stroked his cock as the toy invigorated his insides. It was all stimulating for Vegeta to watch as he slowly eased his pants down and began to stroke his cock sensually and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could resist the urge from fucking Goku then and there. 

Moans and reverberations from the toy resonated around them, intoxicated in the pleasure Goku didn’t care who else may hear him. These sensations were exquisite, and he was wondering why he had never tried this sooner. He drooled onto the armrest as he felt the vibrations increase, and he didn’t want it to go away, not till he had his release.

Vegeta let go of his cock and grabbed the bottle of lube while keeping his glance on Goku moaning and writhing in pleasure. He applied an ample amount on his hand; and marvelled at Goku’s backside and muscular thighs before sauntering forward and palming his slick hand around Goku’s cock. He bit his lip as he heard Goku gasp and thrust his cock into his fist.

He felt himself growing intoxicated on the sounds the third class was making as he took his other hand and began to get the lube and poured a generous amount on his cock and after he set the bottle down he began to spread the lube all across his cock stroking it and making sure it's covered letting out soft moans as he continued to stroke himself.

Not able to resist his urges, Vegeta removed the massager and threw it into the box. It can be cleaned later for now he was wanting to be pleasured himself. He smirked as he heard a small whimper from Goku.

“Why did you take it out… it was getting really good,” Goku whined.

“Because Kakarot,” he pressed the head of his cock against Goku’s entrance, “I thought you’d like to feel a different kind of pleasure, if you let me?” He purred.

Goku’s eyes widened and he let out a small pleading moan feeling the head of Vegeta’s cock pressing firmly against his hole. “Yeah..” he gave a curt nod and Vegeta smirked as Goku nodded and began to press himself into his rival's ass enjoying the warmth that surrounded him as he sheathed himself inside Goku's ass.

The two sighed in bliss in unison, Vegeta closed his eyes and moaned as he started to do shallow thrusts. feeling the soft warm walls clench around his cock felt incredible.

Goku quivered and let out soft moans, he propped himself with one hand while the other palmed his throbbing cock. “Vegeta… this is-you feel… amazing,” his eyes rolled back and he started to push himself into Vegeta’s cock, and continued to bounce himself back into Vegeta enjoying being filled over and over.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and gripped onto Goku’s hips as he started to slam his cock into Goku’s tight entrance, “Kakarot,” he moaned under his laboured breaths and started to quicken his thrusts.

“Vegeta!” Goku moaned out loud feeling the hard cock piston inside him, he had to admit it felt better than the toy.

“Yes,” Vegeta moaned, feeling close to his release as he thrusts harder, he could feel the tight walls clamp down on his cock as Goku started to pant and moan louder. It was evident he was closer to his release.

“Ah I’m -“ Goku’s body quivered as thick ropes of his cum splattered onto the chair and the floor.

Vegeta grunted and groaned in pleasure, he continued to thrust whilst releasing. “Fuck Kakarot… you’re so tight,” he moaned and sped up his thrusts. 

Cum trickled down Vegeta’s cock and onto the floor beneath them, their bodies were slick with perspiration and both let out a gratifying sigh as Vegeta plunged his cock in deep, releasing some more before slowly sliding his cock out. 

Both were panting after their releases and coming down from their euphoric highs and Goku flipped himself over and stared up at Vegeta and looked into his eyes seeing those onyx eyes stare back into his and he managed to sit up and grab the Prince and bring him into a kiss.

Both of them groaned into the kiss as they bruised each other's lips in their fierce kiss that was also passionate and loving and both men melted into it as they embraced each other and then Vegeta pushed him back and looked directly into Goku's eyes "Not a word about this to anyone Kakarot, understand?" Goku nodded at him and Vegeta could only grin as he kissed his rival again.

Unbeknownst to the pair, the sexbot stood by the doorway holding a cigarette and narrowed its eyes on Vegeta, “am I a joke to you?” he said while puffing out some of the smoke. Neither of the two had heard him as they were more focused on making out against the armchair.


	14. Chapter 14

Bulma groaned as she sat at the table next to her father, opposite her were the teens mumbling about some video game while stuffing their faces with chicken wings and pizza. Such a great staple diet for them to have, not that Bulma cared. All to give her peace from them whingeing how there isn’t anything good to eat. Her dad was using his selective hearing technique of pretending to take on board everything her mother said, and he always got away with it by simply responding with ‘that’s nice dear’ unaware he agreed to her adopting twelve more stray animals. 

She let out another groan when she caught her husband storming towards her, no doubt to pester her about the gravity room. It has been Fourteen hellish days being stuck in quarantine, no robots to maintain the place, incompetent staff who flinch at a speck of dust, a sex bot hiding from her husband, a man child who has no clue what sex toys are, and his kids one of which has been doing his best to pacify Broly with knowledge. 

“If you have come here to ask me about the gravity room, I am going to tell you that patience is a virtue,” Bulma’s glared at Vegeta who stood at the opposite end of the table, she could see his brow twitch in agitation and knew he was fighting himself from responding back.

Vegeta knew better than to push her too far, the more he pushed her the more she’d drag her heels. He folded his arms watching as a smug grin formed on Bulma’s face, and let out a short grunt at her.

“I wasn’t coming here for that,” he replied and caught Goten looking up at him with an awkward glance, “what are you looking at?!” 

“Nothin’” Goten shrugged and looked away, then returned to eating the rest of his food.

“Oh?” Bulma leaned back in the chair and arched an eyebrow at him, “what is it then?”

“Well if you are going to be like that then I won’t say,” Vegeta said while making his way towards the coffee machine, he could just feel Bulma’s eyes following him across the room and he grunted as she started to giggle at him. 

“You’re so predictable, Vegeta, I just know you are eager to get the gravity room back.” Bulma shook her head and sighed. “Heck, I bet you were spending most of your evening pacing the place as you don’t know what to do with yourself.”

A sly smirk formed across Vegeta’s lips as he turned the coffee machine on, “actually I was fucking Kakarot,” he muttered under his breath.

Bulma scrunched her brows, unsure what Vegeta had said as her mother was proceeding to talk to her father about the animals and other things. Whereas Trunks and Goten were loudly slurping down their cola. 

“Huh?” She glanced towards him with a bewildered look.

Vegeta cleared his throat and gave Bulma a brisk glance before returning to the coffee machine, “I gave the box to fucking Kakarot.”

“Yeah?... I figured since Goku thanked me earlier” she shrugged.

Vegeta shot a startled glance at her, almost dropping the cup he had just grabbed from the holder, “What else did that bastard say?!”

“Nothing else, he was smiling and blushing though,” Bulma looked at the two teens who had stopped what they were doing and gave her an inquisitive stare. She then turned to face Vegeta and grinned, “I say he had a good evening if you know what I mean,” she winked at him and giggled.

Vegeta rubbed his lips together to stifle his smug grin, of course the clown would've enjoyed their sex he was just too good even Bulma grumbles about a bad back or being exhausted days after. He was brought out of his stupor as he heard the familiar moronic voice ring in his ears, and he glanced over to see Goku standing next to him grabbing a handful of snacks before sitting at the table next to the boys while asking if there were any further news on rabbit flu. He gaped at the idiot as he didn’t even make eye contact with him, was he just not acknowledging his existence now?... if he knew all it would take is for him to fuck him for him to finally leave him alone he’d of done that years ago.

“I just know Chi-Chi is going to be pissed the longer we stay here,” Goku sighed resting his arms behind his head and swung on his chair. “I haven’t even heard from her so just know she’s not gonna be happy when we are finally allowed to return home.”

Trunks scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at Goten who was scrolling through his messages on his phone, “I thought you said you told your dad that your mom called last night?”

Goten let out an audible gulp then shoved his phone in his pocket as his father gaped at him and almost lost his balance from what he heard Trunks say.

“Why didn’t you say anything?! You know she’s gonna kill me thinking I’m ignoring her on purpose!” Goku shrieked, combing his fingers through his hair as sheer dread blanketed his face.

“Tch, don’t you always,” Vegeta leaned against the counter and took a sip of his coffee.

Goku didn’t seem to react to what Vegeta had said and started to rock back and forth on his seat mumbling to himself how Chi-Chi was going to kill him. Everyone apart from Bulma’s parents all watched Goku before exchanging a look and rolling their eyes. They knew what Chi-Chi was capable of, if she could see the rabbit flu she’d offer it something to eat then choke it while questioning who it thought it was to step between her and her family and why it hadn’t brought Goku, so she could also give him a piece of her mind.

“Goku, I can give her a call now if you want?” Bulma offered and pulled out her phone from her lab coat pocket.

“Oh,” Goku blinked at her and slowly composed himself, “nah it’s okay, there’s really no need… I’m sure she’s fine.” he smiled at her then frowned seeing them all facepalm, “what?”

Bulma shook her head and sighed, “well I best get back to fixing the gravity room for Mr. Grumpy over there,” she jerked her thumb towards Vegeta, “because I just know that’s why he’s lingering about now.”

Vegeta scoffed at her, damn that woman for knowing him too well. “That’s not true!” 

“Sure thing Vegeta,” Bulma said, rolling her eyes while raising from her chair. “I’ll see you all later.” 

She waved bye to them all before strolling towards the lab, overlooking the cleaners who spritzed the air with disinfectant around her.

Goten watched his father give Vegeta a side eyed glance and promptly looked away when Vegeta cleared his throat looking back at him. He could sense the awkward tension between both men. Not wanting to stay in the same room as their dads, he signaled for him and Trunks to leave while Dr. Briefs gave them an idle look as his wife continued talking to him. Things Goten had witnessed last night had laid permanently in his brain and could never be unseen. When his mother called requesting to speak to his dad, Goten had strolled towards the library and almost dropped the phone as he caught Vegeta plowing into his dad. Suppose that’s one form of training.

The two teens immediately excused themselves and dashed towards Trunks’ room. Goku bit his lip knowing Vegeta was maintaining a glare on him. He instantly left the table with the excuse of checking on Gohan. Not prepared to let this awkwardness continue, Vegeta followed Goku to query why he was ignoring him.

That left the couple sitting at the table, Dr.Briefs still staring mindlessly in front of him as his wife continued talking to him.

“And that’s why I thought to get those nipple clamps as well as those butt plugs for you,” Panchy chimed in, smiling at her husband.

“That’s nice dear,” Dr.Brief replied.

—————————————————————————

Trunks sat on the edge of his bed watching Goten just stand there tapping a finger against his lips as though he was deep in thought over something. Goten had been rather silent since after Chi-Chi called last night, and Trunks recalled Goten looking white as a sheet on entering the room after said call and remained silent after that.

“So, how come you lied to me saying you did tell your old man that your mother called?” Trunks cocked a brow at his friend who gaped back at him, “and before you try any of your lame excuses Goten, your father's surprised reaction was pretty legit.”

“Trunks,” Goten sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he casted his eyes onto the floor before continuing. “I should’ve told you last night, but I wasn’t sure how to tell ya,” he trailed his eyes to look at Trunks inquisitive glance.

Trunks swallowed back a hard knot building in the back of his throat. Was his friend going to confess his feelings towards him? His heart leapt and palms started to sweat as he anticipated what Goten was going to say next. 

“Your dad and my dad were umm… Uhh…” Goten stammered while subconsciously jabbing his finger through the hole he had formed with his other hand using his index finger and thumb.

“Were what?” Trunks asked in confusion as to what his friend is doing.

Goten felt himself sweating as he tried to explain what he saw to his best friend, "My dad and your dad were knocking boots"

"What?" Trunks said as he tilted his head in further confusion as to what Goten is trying to get across.

"Shit uh they were doing the nasty," he said hoping that Trunks would get what he meant.

"I'm not getting this," Trunks said and he got a sigh and groan to his response.

"Damn why are you so dumb!?" Goten said exasperated at the sheer stupidity of his friend and he's supposed to be the smart one between them.

Trunks was taken aback by this, "Says the person who's saying our dads are knocking boots, the hell does that mean!?"

Goten groaned again "They were having sex you moron!" then he saw Trunks' mouth fall open and continue to gape at him as if staring into space.

"Uhh Trunks old buddy, old pal?" Goten leaned over and waved his hand in front of Trunks face, he knitted his brows together noticing Trunks expression hadn’t changed. He was stuck in a trance like state, “Oh Kami!... I broke my best friend!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is currently being edited, I had been ill for last few months. Unfortunately my writing had been very poor as I tried to push myself to get a chapter completed.

Trunks leaned against the wall watching Goten sprawled across the bed playing some game on his phone, it baffled him how Goten didn't seem bothered by the fact he had caught their dads in the act. Even after Trunks had snapped out of his stupor Goten was nonchalant by the news. Perhaps it was some sick joke Goten was pulling just to see his reaction. Trunks scoffed at this and glared at his nonchalant friend. 

"I still can't believe what you are accusing our dads of doing," Trunks blurted and watched Goten tuck his phone away then shot up giving Trunks a bewildered look.

"Trunks, I witnessed it all with my own eyes," Goten frowned at him and crossed his arms.

Trunks copied Goten crossing his arms and frowning at his best friend "No way would my dad willingly sleep with yours."

"Why not?"

Trunks sighed and pinched his nose, "Goten, you've seen what my dad is like and when he isn't around all my dad goes on about is— ". he stopped himself as he now truly thought about his father and everything he's said and done and he came to the horrifying realization, "Shit Goten, I think my dad is gay!"

Goten smirked now that his friend had figured it out, "Cool."

Trunks gaped at his best friend "This isn't fair!"

"Huh?" Goten was now confused as to what Trunks meant.

Trunks stood up and began pacing the room back and forth, "We should've slept together before them, no offence to them but we are more compatible."

Goten was now seriously confused and tapped his index fingers together, "You... you want to sleep with me?"

"Oh, Uhh... that was a joke I was just kidding of course," Trunks said as he stopped pacing and then looked around the room nervously not wanting to look at Goten.

On realising what his friend meant Goten lifted an eyebrow and shoved a hand in his pocket, "I enjoyed when we did that wanking game," he said with a triumphant grin.

"When you made me call my mom?!"

Goten chuckled, "It was fun wasn't it?"

Trunks smiled at his friend, "Maybe a little," Then his expression turned serious again, "But we have to focus, Goten, our dads are sleeping together and my mom hasn't even noticed."

Both stopped as they heard something come into the bedroom and they both looked to the door and saw a little robot near the now closed door. 

"Hey isn't that your dad's sex bot?" Goten asked, pointing at the robot who looked behind them as if they were trying to hide from someone.

The bot then made what seemed to sound like a shushing noise, "You didn't see me."

The bot then swept it's brow in relief after looking behind again seeing no one in the corridors was about to leave as quickly as it came in before Trunks spoke up, "No wait, hey robot whatever your name is—"

"I am pleasurebot 3-69, but I will accept sexbot for short." The bot said as it turned around to face them.

Trunks rolled his eyes"Yeah, whatever... how would you like to join in on pranking our dad's?"

Goten eyes widened at his friend, "We're pranking them again?"

"Yes Goten and since we know they are both sleeping together we can have more fun pranking them," Trunks said with a widened grin and his friend shared the same grin as well. The robot sighed and shrugged as it decided to go along with their plans.

\-------------------------------------------

After coming up with a fool proof plan on pranking their dads with the reluctant help from the sexbot. All they had to do was fetch the contents needed to make the plan come alive. The three sneaked into Trunks's parents room not wanting to face the horror of the contents in his father's drawer; he volunteered Goten to search for the lube.

"You sure it'll be in here Trunks?" Goten asked while pushing the dildos and butt plugs aside in the drawer, damn was that man into some kinky stuff. 

"Hurry up Goten, this stupid bot is doing a lousy job keeping a look out for us!" Trunks scowled at the bot leaned against the doorway smoking a pipe, which Trunks was adamant the bot had stolen from his grandpa.

"I have feelings," the bot said in a monotone voice before inhaling the smoke.

"What feelings? You don't even sound hurt by what I said, stop speaking crap and keep an eye out!" Trunks' voice broke as he started to panic and dug his fingernails into his scalp. Fuck this plan was all going to fail all thanks to his fathers sexbot.

"You insensitive twirp, this is the only voice box your birthing human gave me," the bot shook its head at him and left the room, leaving a trail of smoke from the pipe behind him. 

Goten craned his neck to see the trail of smoke slowly fade and shifted his eyes on his friend who stared blankly at the direction the bot left. "Nice one Trunks," he sighed and grabbed the only bottle of lube that was resting in the back of the drawer, "You know he has feelings," he shook his head at Trunks and closed the drawer behind him.

Trunks wrinkled his nose in protest, no way did that bot have feelings,it couldn't have if it willingly allowed his father to violate it as often as he wanted. "That thing--" he pointed towards the doorway as if the sexbot was still there. "Is just a bucket of nuts and bolts, no way are you going to have me believe that it has feelings." he pressed his lips together and gulped, shit.. He was sounding like his father. With a short sigh he glanced back at his friend who had an idle expression with the bottle of lube clutched in his hands, as he opened his mouth to speak Goten chimed in.

"Ya know I didn't see any nuts on that thing, only a rubber dick," he chuckled.

A resounding smack followed by a groan from Trunks as he facepalmed, of course his friend would take things too literal. "nevermind Goten," he groaned some more pressing his fingers against his gap between his brows in attempts to relieve some tension from the migraine that was slowly building. 

"Alright, we got the lube all we need to get is the chilli sauce, and you sure they won't notice the sauce inside this thing?"

"Well yeah?" Trunks shrugged and gestured for his friend to follow him out his parents room, the pair peeked out the doorway making sure the coast was clear before they both strolled down out the room together. "They'll be too into it right?"

Goten scrunched his brows and looked at the full bottle of lube before glancing back at Trunks, "what d'ya mean?"

"What I mean Goten, is they will be too aroused to even notice till it is too late."

"They might since this bottle looks full," Goten held the bottle up against the light to examine the contents inside, he could see the shadow of the liquid up to the lid, oh yeah... they'd definitely notice.

Trunks rolled his eyes and snatched the bottle from his friend to examine for himself, his eyes widened as he noticed that it was in fact full and no room to insert some chilli sauce as he had originally planned. "Well, we will just empty it down the toilet then replace it with the chilli sauce." Trunks said with a half shrug throwing the bottle towards his friend as they continued to walk to the kitchen while keeping an eye out, the place seemed a little more quiet than usual.

"Yeah but then what can we replace the chilli sauce with?" Goten asked as he caught the lube mid air and shoved it in his pocket.

Trunks stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose, they hadn't planned this out well at all. It seemed like a genius plan at the time, there was no way they could swap the contents in the bottles over without making a big mess and causing all staff to have a panic attack alarming his parents. 

"Back to my room to rethink this plan over," Trunks yanked Goten by the collar of his top and dragged him back towards his room while grumbling to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is currently being edited, I had been ill for last few months. Unfortunately my writing had been very poor as I tried to push myself to get a chapter completed.

Goku was walking down the hall of Capsule Corp making his way to his and Gohan's room before he saw Vegeta walking down the hallway as well going the opposite direction, “Hey Vegeta,”

Vegeta looked at Goku and saw his happy fucking go lucky smile as if there wasn't a care in the world with a pandemic going on and that he was acting as if they never had sex, “So are you going to keep acting like this around me now?!”

Goku tilted his head at Vegeta, “Huh?”

“Don’t you act dumb Kakarot, you know what I mean!” Vegeta said as heat went to his cheeks looking at Goku's dumbfounded expression and the way he tilted his head.

“Vegeta, I don’t know what you are talking about… I’m just talking to you normally?”

“Exactly!” he snapped at Goku, why couldn't this idiot understand, “As if what we did two nights ago didn’t happen!”

Goku looked at him in confusion, “What are you — “. His face then lit up in realization “Oh wait, you mean that thing where you told me to not mention it to anyone?”

Vegeta facepalmed, “For the love of—“ he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose before he continued. “That doesn’t mean we can’t talk about it.”

Goku smiled, “Okay, do you want to talk about it now?”

“No!”

Goku frowned, “Well… okay then,” he began to walk away from Vegeta.

“Wait!” Goku turned around to face him, “We can’t talk about it right now due to the elephant in the room.”

“Vegeta,”. Goku sighed at him, “That’s not a nice thing to call Broly, I mean sure he’s tall and—“

Vegeta rolled his eyes, “No I don’t mean it like that,”. He turned to Broly who was now strolling down the hallway in a maid outfit, “Speaking of which, where the fuck have you been in the last few chapters?!”

“Learning and now cleaning for Bulma,” Broly softly replied as he made his way past them and kept walking on down the hallway.

“Well anyways I’d love to stay and chat but I really want to check on Gohan,” Goku said and turned once again to go walk to his and Gohan's room

Vegeta growled, “Can’t you check on your brat later, it’s not like you had checked on him much since he got here.”

Goku stopped and turned around once more, “How’s Trunks?”

“W-what?” Vegeta asked, shocked that he would say that to him, “Oh don’t you try and act all high and mighty with me Kakarot …. hey, get back here we are not done talking!”

Goku was already halfway down the hallway away from him, “Later Vegeta, talk later okay?”

Vegeta let out a grunt and punched the wall, “Fucking moron! I hate his guts,”

“That’s not what you were saying in your sleep,” A robotic voice said behind Vegeta and he turned around and with a look of surprise on his face.

“Sexbot?... where the fuck have you been?!”

The bot scoffed at him, “I’m not here. I am just a figment of your imagination,”

“Don’t bullshit me you rust bucket!” Vegeta said as he stepped towards the robot who moved back away from him.

“Peace out bitch!” A huge cloud of smoke filled the hallway blinding Vegeta and as it dissipated he saw the sexbot was gone

“What the?” he said in confusion,“Where did he get smoke bombs from!?”

———————————————————————------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Trunks room, the teens were sat on the bed staring at the bottle of lube and let out a sigh in unison. Their well thought out plan was at stand still and had spent most of their day trying to figure out how they were going 

“Well, there is another way we can use it,” Goten said and tapped his finger against his chin as he stared intently at the lube before gazing back at Trunk’s confused expression.

“What are you insinuating?” Trunks crossed his arms and lifted a brow at him, knowing Goten would probably suggest something stupid like using it to slide down the hallway.

Goten cocked his head to the side and gave Trunks a perplexed look, he then let out a sigh and shrugged, “I’m going to pretend to know what that means and move on.”. 

“You really are not the brightest bulb in the chandelier,” 

“Anyways-” Goten said as he rolled his eyes at his best friend, “Maybe we can use the lube on ourselves?”

Trunks blinked his eyes in bewilderment, “W-what?”

“It’s just an idea Trunks, I mean you must be curious too right?” Goten said giving a sheepish smile

“I-I…”

Goten groaned "Come on we already jerked each other off so how is this going to be any different?"

"Very different Goten, for one we're using my parents lube and I don't want to imagine them doing anything since they had this lube" Trunks said crossing his arms at his friend

Goten raised his brow, "So?"

"And then secondly our dads are fucking and they were more than likely going to use this lube and fuck each others brains out"

Goten laughed, "And?"

"Goddamn it, how are you being so casual about all this?"

Goten looked at Trunks dead in the eye, "Because it's just lube and we're just going to use it for this and then pour chilli sauce in the bottle and put it back and then go about our lives"

"B-but" Trunks started before he was cut off by Goten.

"Come on just this once and like I said we won't talk about it ever again and we won't tell anyone either"

Trunks stood staring at his friend contemplating his life and where he went wrong to end up in this scenario but in the end he just sighed and nodded, he might as well try this and see what it's like and who knows it could be fun.

Goten gave a bright smile at the nod he got from Trunks, "Great now bend over the bed please"

"What!? Why do I have to be the one to bend over?" Trunks said, taken aback by such a request.

"Because it was my idea Mr. Genius so bend over the bed please"

Trunks sighed knowing it was pointless to argue and he went over to his bed he stated at it for a bit knowing after they have done this, his bed would have some interesting stories to tell if it were alive and able to talk.

Watching his friend walk over and stare at the bed before bending his body over and having his whole front of his body on the bed, exposing the entirety of Trunks back

Goten walked to his friend with the lube in hand and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed and took his hands and began to pull down Trunks pants and see that his best friend was wearing blue briefs.

He chuckled and he felt Trunks body shudder as he felt so exposed with his pants down and underwear revealed but he simply let out a breath and relaxed himself.

Goten then reached ever so slowly and took the hem of his friend's underwear and pulled it down, exposing his backside as his underwear was pulled all the way down.

The silence in the room was deafening as Trunks waited with bated breath for Goten to just get it over with but a part of him was also excited and curious how it all felt and he felt heat go to his cheeks as his excitement became apparent with his dick getting hard, he prayed his friend wouldn't see it but he knew that he was going to see it anyway and that turned him on even more.

Goten took the bottle of lube and opened it and poured some of the clear, gel like liquid on his hand and put the bottle down and spread the lube on his hand then looked back at his exposed friend and was unsure how to do this, does he just stick finger in, does he slowly go in? 

As the many thoughts of what to do went through Goten's head and he was now beginning to be very unsure of what to do now that they are like this, until Trunks groaned out, "For fucks sake quit standing there and do something instead of staring"

Goten snapped out of his thoughts and nodded and bent himself down closer to his friend's ass, seeing his asshole and he took a lube covered finger and slowly went to Trunks hole hoping that he doesn't mess this up.

Trunks sighed waiting for whenever Goten would just man up and put his finger in already, his thoughts were silenced as he gasped feeling the finger go inside him and move around as if it was exploring.

He had finally pushed his finger in and to him it felt warm around his finger as he brushed against his friend's velvet walls and listening to Trunks gasps as he moved his finger around inside

Trunks just let out gasp after gasp and the occasional small moan as the finger moved around inside him, it didn't feel all that good but not all that bad either as the finger explored inside of him and began to wonder what was so great about doing all this.

This continued for a while and Trunks was beginning to fully relax to the finger and the way it moved in him until he felt it get taken out and was left with a small empty feeling as he turned his head to ask why Goten had stopped he saw his friend now taking his own pants and underwear off showing quite obviously that he was rather hard and he could only gulp as he saw his friend grab the bottle of lube.

"Trunks I'm going to go inside is that okay" 

The question rang through Trunks mind and his thoughts raced around, his friend was actually going to stick his dick in him and take away both of their virginity's and finally lose that which god gave them.

Wait which god gave them virginty in the first place? King Kai? The Supreme Kai? Beerus? Whis? Zeno? Oh who the fuck cares he and Goten were about to lose it and it doesn't fucking matter what God gave it to them.

Goten saw Trunks nod his head and he smiled, glad his friend would agree to do this as he opened the lube once more and poured a lot of it onto his hand and getting the bottle halfway empty.

He wanted to make sure he was slicked up as much as possible so that way he didn't hurt Trunks and he can go in easier and make this first time amazing for both of them.

After finally slicking up his entire dick and covering all of it he went up to Trunks with bated breath, this was it he was finally losing his virginity.

Trunks waited himself with bated breath excited that it was finally going to happen and that he was going to lose his V card, he felt Trunks press up against him right up against his ass and then he pressed harder.

He could feel his hole stretching for the tip of Goten's cock but he breathed and relaxed himself so it could go in and as it finally went in Trunks was elated but then he felt his friend and the tip of the cock in him shudder and he felt warmth inside him.

'Did he really just fucking prematurely ejaculate with just the mother fucking tip!?" Trunks thought to himself and he turned around with a glare to Goten who just gave him a nervous smile

"It just felt so good you know, it was so warm and soft"

Trunks watched as friend then pulled out his tip giving nervous laughter and he could feel his eye twitch as he turned over off the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube and stood up and faced Goten, "Really?"

Goten rubbed the back of his neck just letting out nervous laughs, "Well it's not my fault that you felt so good inside you know, it was mind blowing"

"I bet it was" Trunks said as he went past Goten to the bathroom whilst grabbing and putting on his underwear and pants

"Oh come on Trunks don't get mad at me, I mean you still lost your virginity technically"

"Yeah I lost it to a premature ejaculater!" Trunks shouted from the bathroom as he emptied the rest of the lube from the bottle into the toilet before turning back to the entrance of the bathroom.

"Do you think that you can go get the chili sauce without blowing your load too early?"

He heard a sigh and then saw Goten enter the bathroom holding the bottle of the chili sauce which Trunks took from him and emptied it into the bottle of lube and he put back on the cap to the bottle and now to put it back in his parent's bedroom and wait to hear Goku's and his father's reaction to having been pranked and burned by chilli sauce.

As he and Goten made his way to his parents bedroom to place the bottle back he hoped this prank would bring more satisfaction than what Goten had given him earlier.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such a long wait, covid knocked me back. I’m now feeling better and playing catch-up on all my fics. I will do my best to get a chapter published on here once a month at least. 🤞🏻
> 
> I know I need to go back and edit a couple of chapters on here, but I felt you guys have waited long enough so decided to get this chapter done first. I thank you all for your patience, you are more patient that I’ll ever be. 🥲❤️
> 
> Big thank you to @WeirdoAmla (please check out their fics on here if you haven’t already 😊) for being supportive, and helping me out. I really do appreciate it. Also, thank you for the small piece you’ve written on this chapter, it’s so good and makes me giggle every time.

“Three days,” Vegeta puffed out his cheeks as he stood inches away from the library, knowing Goku had sauntered into there this morning, not even acknowledging him as he walked past him in the corridor. “For three fucking days he’s not spoken about it,” he said to himself with harshness in his tone.

It irked him that Goku had not talked to him about the time they had sex, it also seemed Goku was avoiding him whenever he tried to approach him, with the excuse of ‘checking’ on his sons. He didn’t know why he was so bothered by this. It was only a casual fuck, no feelings attached, and yet — he was feeling conflicted. The sex was good, amazing to be precise, there was no denying that he loved fucking that idiot. More than when he fucked that sex-bot. 

He got very little sleep since that day. Thoughts of the goofy-grinned imbecile rotated in his mind, making it difficult for him to rest. Even thinking about him not only made his dick throb, but his heart throb too. 

“What is he doing to me?” Vegeta questioned. Clenching his fists, he stared at the door leading into the library. “That clown can’t keep avoiding me forever.” 

Lifting his leg he extended his foot to kick the door open because opening it normally would give out the wrong impression like he was calm. He was anything but calm right now, he wanted — no, he demanded answers!

“Kakarot!”

He yelled out as the door swung open causing a couple of the staff, who were happily looking through some books, to recoil and widen their eyes in horror as he stormed towards Goku who was doing press-ups on the floor. The bastard didn’t even flinch or show any reaction to him making a grand entrance into the place.

Not wanting people to eavesdrop in on his conversation, Vegeta glared at the staff hinting for them to leave. The look he gave them alone had them rushing out the library and quietly closing the door behind him. He clicked his tongue watching Goku continue his press-ups and shifted his glance around the room ensuring they were alone before resting his foot on Goku’s back that startled him as he froze mid-press-up.

“Firstly, why are you working out here when there is a perfectly equipped gym you can use,” he asked, lifting a brow and slowly removing his foot from Goku’s back allowing him to stand up. “And secondly—“

He cleared his throat and clenched his jaw, watching Goku dust himself down while slowly turning to face him. He seemed more occupied on his gi than what Vegeta was saying. 

Not amused by this, Vegeta cleared his throat again, which finally caught Goku’s attention as he glanced back at him with a smile. Vegeta almost lost his train of thought for a split second with heat emanated across his face. That damn smile making his stomach hurdle and heart quiver. Now's not the time to get all flustered he wanted answers, though, damn it.

“Are we going to be adults and finally talk about what happened?”

Goku blinked at him with his mouth ajar before swallowing and letting out a nervous titter. That made Vegeta fold his arms and smirk while shaking his head at him. It was making sense to him now. The bastard is a little embarrassed that he was a moaning mess beneath him. He doesn’t blame him, for if he were given the chance he would fuck himself. 

“Okay, okay, I pissed in your shower and I was kinda hoping you weren’t going to find out,” Goku blurted with panic etched on his face.

Vegeta went slack-jawed in disbelief at what he heard. Were his ears tricking him? He balled his fists as Goku started to laugh nervously at the awkward silence between them. 

“What?!” Vegeta asked, his voice slicing through the awkward silence barrier between them.

“I’m sorry, I tried holding it in while I was in the shower and I felt relaxed in there and so I—“

“You pissed in my fucking shower?!” 

“Y-yeah, it’s kinda why I've been avoiding you,” Goku admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Vegeta lunged forward, his hands threatening to wrap around Goku’s neck till he thought back on what Goku said. This was the reason Goku had been avoiding him because the dolt decided to piss in his shower like some animal trying to assert their dominance? He dropped his hands to his side and sighed. “When did you do this?”

“Yesterday, I’m sorry, Vegeta.”

Eyebrow twitching, and jaw clenching at this confession, Vegeta mentally counted to ten to calm himself down. Ignoring him after they had sex is one thing, but to piss in his shower was a perfectly good reason to punch the living daylights out of the taller Saiyan.

“Anyway, let that slide for a moment. That isn’t why I’m here,” he clasped his hands together, giving Goku a tight-lipped smile, doing his utmost best to not hurl insults at him.

Goku blinked in astonishment and folded his arms. He was certain Vegeta had found out about the shower and that was why he was standing opposite of him now. “It’s not?”

“It’s not,” Vegeta affirmed “I’m here to discuss the time we had sex on that chair,” pointing at the chair behind him, and grinned seeing Goku’s eyes widen at it.

“Oh.” 

Vegeta snorted at his response. Was that all he had to say now? Just ‘oh’? He gave him a mirthless smirk and raised his fist before retracting it, doing his best ignoring the temptation to smash the idiot's cranium into oblivion. He should feel honoured being fucked by the prince of all Saiyans and yet all he gets is ‘oh’. This low-class buffoon was making a mockery out of him. 

“Well, what can I say? — it felt great,” 

“Is that all you’re going to say about it, just ‘great’?”

“I don’t know what else ya want me to say, Geta, I thought we weren’t going to talk about it again,” Goku said as he scratched the back of his head, “But uh—I wouldn’t mind experimenting some more with you if you’re up for it?”

Is he being serious? He wants to do it again? Vegeta grinned at him and shook his head, “Kakarot, as much as I can agree that it felt great, we can’t do it again,”

“Why not?” Goku asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“Because, you moron, we are both married!”

“What's that got to do with anything?”

Vegeta gritted his teeth, why wasn't he getting it? “It has a lot to do with it, we cheated on our wives!”

“We did?!”

“Oh, for the love of — yes, we did!” he looked to see Goku having his face scrunched up in concentration, “I know that face, you’re thinking about something.”

“I mean — do they have to know?”

“Kakarot, you aren’t suggesting—“

“Just one more time, there’s so much I want to learn and experience,”. Goku held his hands together and made a pleading face “Please.”

Vegeta sighed, last time they did this was rather fun, so one more time couldn't hurt, “Fine, bend over the chair.”

“What? — that’s not fair!” Goku shouted at him.

Getting impatient, Vegeta scoffed at him and tapped his foot, “How isn’t it fair? Do you want to be fucked up the ass yes or no!?”

“I was kinda hoping you’d let me be in charge this time ‘round,” he said, tapping his index fingers together.

Vegeta gave him a scrutinized look, “Why would I do that?!”

“Aw, come on Vegeta, I want to have a go at sticking my dick up your butt,” Goku said chuckling nervously.

“Absolutely not!”

“Come on!”

“No!”

“Just this once,” Goku eyes expanded, and he held up one of his fingers.

Vegeta saw Goku was trying to give him puppy dog eyes and rolled his eyes. “I said no Kakarot, and you can quit that pathetic look, it doesn’t work on me.”

“Please, Vegeta, I won’t ask for it again, please.”

“Fuck no, it should be me fucking your ass and that’s it!” Vegeta crossed his arms and turned away from the idiot, the audacity to ask to fuck his ass, the absolute nerve.

“Guess we gonna have to settle this the mature way then.”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and gradually peered over at Goku’s serious face. “And what’s that?” a widened grin formed on Goku’s lips, and he composed himself, extending a fist in front of him.

No further questions were asked after that, he could tell from that look alone what Goku was hinting. His lips curved into a sneer as he pivoted to face him again. 

Goku and Vegeta stared each other down, eyeing the other with competitiveness. Their fists were extended, facing each other ready for battle.

They took one swing, “Rock,”, two pairs of black eyes still glued to one another.  
“Paper,” their shoulders grew tense, nervous for the last swing they were going to take.  
“SCISSORS!”

Paper faced rock, Goku’s eyes beamed as Vegeta’s fist shook with difficulty. “Damn it!”

“I win! Whoo! I get to top this time!” the lower-class Saiyan beamed, jumping once in excitement.

Vegeta crossed his arms. “Tch, I let you win, dumbass. Just to be fair.”

Goku raised an eyebrow suggestively, “Hmhm, sure you did.” he couldn’t help but giggle.

Vegeta turned to him with red flushed cheeks, “What was that?! You want me to fucking deck you, Kakarot? I’ll fuck your ass right here right now!”

Goku burst out laughing. There was no way he could take the prince seriously at this moment. His outburst resembled a toddler’s temper tantrum.  
Once he composed himself, wiping a single tear from his eye, he took hold of Vegeta’s legs and back, and hoisted the man over his shoulder.

Vegeta began thrashing, “HEY! Kakarot! Put me down!”

But Goku was already off, “I won rock, paper, scissors. So it’s my turn to ‘fuck your ass’, Geta!”

The prince was shaking, not from anger, but from sheer, unadulterated excitement as Goku parrotted him with that exact vulgar tone.

———————————————————————-

“Fuck, Kakarot!” Vegeta gasped and writhed, the cool breeze brushed his skin as Goku had ripped at his spandex. Thank fuck he had plenty of spare in the wardrobe otherwise he’d clobber the horny ape.

Soon as they had entered his room, Goku threw him onto the bed and gave him a predatory glare that made him shiver in anticipation. His spandex was now ripped in places exposing his firm pecs and throbbing erection, not that it was the first time to have his attire ripped. 

The two Saiyans were used to their clothes being torn during battle, but this was different. Very little remains of his spandex covered small parts of his body with only his glove and boots still intact.Vegeta began to pull his glove off with his teeth, his sexual frustration made it more difficult than usual to pry his hands out of them.

Goku hovered above him with a hint of lust in his eyes and roamed his calloused palms along his sides before pinning Vegeta’s hands back. “Nuh-uh, gloves and boots stay on,” his voice turned husky that made the fine hairs on the back of Vegeta’s neck stand.

Fingers went across his body, being near featherlight touches that made goosebumps appear across his skin. Vegeta let out a blissful sigh, before closing his eyes and letting Goku feel around his body, relishing in the sensations he got from it.

'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let the idiot be in charge' Vegeta thought to himself before his eyes shot open feeling Goku's fingers at his ass and prodding at his entrance with no lube, he looked straight at Goku who was now giving him a perplexed glance.

“Don’t just stick your finger up my ass, you idiot!!”

“Why not?”

“Why not?!” Vegeta retorted and gritted his teeth. How stupid could Kakarot be!? “You can’t be serious, did I shove my finger inside you dry?!”

Goku tapped his chin thoughtfully, “Now that you mention it—“

“‘Now’ that I mentioned it?!” Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing at this moment, “Had you not paid any attention to when I had pleasured you?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose as the room fell silent for a moment, and he noticed Goku glancing up at the ceiling as though deep in thought, which didn’t leave any confidence in Vegeta. Was he really going to trust this dolt to top him? Seeing Goku’s brows scrunch in confusion while he was still trying to process everything, Vegeta let out a short exasperated sigh.

“Kakarot,” he cleared his throat and arched his brow as he caught the third-class attention. He didn’t have all day for the bastard to figure out what he had to do next. “We can remain like this for the rest of the night, or you can let me take control and—“

“No way, I won fair and square!” Goku pouted with his brows furrowed at him. 

Vegeta simply stared up at the taller Saiyan and the corners of his lips twitched as he fought back a smile. One part of him was losing patience at the clown's bewilderment, whereas the other side found it entertaining watching the faces he would pull. 

“Why can’t I stick my finger up your ass, Vegeta?!”  
Goku’s face contorted to a vexed expression. 

He is lucky he is so handsome to look at, otherwise Vegeta would punch him into another galaxy.

“Because the backside doesn’t self-lubricate you imbecile,” he watched Goku’s eyes widen with a glint of curiosity, and he opened his mouth to which Vegeta continued before Goku had the chance to say anything. “I’ll explain it all to you some other time, for now, my patience is wearing thin. Grab the bottle of lube from on top of the dresser and use that on your fingers.” He switched his glance between Goku and the lube, hinting for Goku to grab it.

“Oh, gotcha,” Goku grabbed the bottle and opened it. A familiar spicy scent wafted from the now open bottle, and he began to wonder where the scent was from. 

“What’s taking you so long?”

“It smells familiar to me,” Goku looked over to Vegeta who rolled his eyes at him.

“Never mind what it smells like, you’re not supposed to be sniffing it you’re supposed to use it to lubricate yourself!” seeing Goku still trying to figure out the scent his temper rose, “Now, kakarot!”

“Okay, okay — sheesh, patience has never been your strength, huh?”

“Shut up,” Vegeta said as he then felt fingers near his ass again.

“Alright, I’m going in,” Goku said in a serious tone with a look of concentration. 

“I don’t need a running commentary, just shove your finger inside already!”

“And then I can put my dick in after?” He asked in excitement, he couldn’t wait to experience the similar pleasure Vegeta felt when they last had sex.

“Yes- y-you can put — your dick in after,” Vegeta stuttered out, he was still wrapping his head around how he lost that stupid child's game.

“Hey, maybe we can use the same toy that you used on—“ Goku managed to say before being cut off by Vegeta.

“Another time, I don’t have all day waiting for you to pleasure me!”

And with that, a harsh intrusion was felt as Goku pushed his finger to the hilt. Perhaps he should’ve been more patient and got himself more prepared for this, for he felt a burning sensation straight after. Vegeta closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing and pushing aside that feeling of his insides burning, expecting it to ease soon. 

“So warm,” Goku wiggled his finger inside while thrusting it in. He scrunched his face with a look of worry, “um, Geta, I’m not sure if I’m gonna fit, it feels really tight.”

“It will fit, j-just k-keep going!” Vegeta said through clenched teeth, eyes watering as the burning sensation continued.

He knew why Bulma always insisted on foreplay first, his body was tense and if he hadn’t known any better, he could have sworn Goku had set a flame thrower up his ass. Of course, his stubbornness wasn’t willing to call quits yet, he was horny and wanting to get fucked by the adorable bastard, so he persevered. 

“You’re so tense,” Goku hummed with a frown of concentration. He tried to slide another finger in to no avail so grabbed the lube and applied copious amounts of it to Vegeta’s ass and his fingers. “Just relax Vegeta, I’m going to slide another in,” he soothed and started to push a second finger in. 

Goku’s nostrils flared as the strong spiced scent lingered and was making his eyes well up. This wasn’t similar to the one Vegeta used on him, but he wasn’t going to ask any further questions about it in fear it’ll irk the Prince further.

“F-fuck,” Vegeta’s face reddened. He was feeling a mix of pleasure and pain. The pleasure overpowered the pain as Goku stroked his cock at the same time of thrusting his fingers inside him. 

He wanted to feel Goku inside him so badly, but the burning sensation inside him was becoming near intolerable. What branded lube was this? One for masochists? He bit his lip and started to stroke his cock in sync to Goku’s movements in hopes the pain will soon diminish. 

“Man, this stuff is really strong it’s burning my nose,” Goku confessed as he wiggled his nose and moved a hand away from Vegeta’s cock to wipe away the tears trickling down his face. “It’s almost as if we are using hot sauce or something, I mean it does have red specks in it.”

Vegeta’s eyes expanded. He had heard enough and ceased all movement, as though his body was frozen in shock while slowly registering what he was feeling and piecing together what Goku had said. Without a second thought, Vegeta glowered at the taller Saiyan and kicked him off the bed. 

“You bastard, was this some sort of a cruel trick of yours?!” Vegeta scoffed.

Goku blinked in astonishment as he stood up and folded his arms, “what are you talking about?”

“You putting chili in my ass, must be so hilarious to you, bet you had this all planned out from the start. Didn’t like the thought of me dominating you,” he snarled at the confused Saiyan, before leaping onto his feet and dashing towards the shower. “Kami, it fucking burns!”

Goku puffed out his cheeks and sat on the edge of the bed to sulk. He was really hyped on fucking the Prince’s ass, “this is all your fault,” he glared at the cock blocking lube before picking it up and squirting a small amount on his hand. 

“Why does it smell so familiar to me though?” He brought his hand closer to his face, making his eyes water again and reluctantly licked some lube off, that moment he felt his tongue tingle and burn as that familiar taste touched his taste buds. “That’s it,” he clicked his fingers and leapt off the bed, “Vegeta, I think someone swapped the bottles or somethin’ as this is hot sauce,” he shouted out running towards the bathroom waving the bottle in his hand, oblivious to the sex-bot lurking in the corner with a monotonous laugh on loop, “Geta, ya hear me?! I can still fuck your ass right!?”

There was a a resounding clatter and strident laughter followed as Vegeta hurled insults towards the taller Saiyan for finding it hilarious that he had hot sauce inside his ass.

“Quit laughing and help clean it out of me will you?!”

“And then I can fuck your ass?” Goku beamed, grabbing the shower head.

Vegeta sighed and pressed his lips together. He stepped into the shower with Goku looking back at him with a goofy grin, “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
